Together Forever
by Zarla
Summary: Not all Pokémon evolve in battle and serve their masters without thought. Follow six rather unique Pokémon as they suffer and fail, gain experience in entirely unorthodox ways, and reflect on their place in the world as pocket monsters...
1. Accident ~ Beginning

**_Together Forever..._**

Accident...

You've been such a good friend  
I've known you since I don't know when  
I've had lots of friends but they...  
Come and go...  
Even when we've never said it  
There's somethin the two of us both know...  
  
Nova...  
  
Together forever, no matter how long...  
Now until the end of time...  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more!  
  
Takachan...  
  
Always gone that extra mile  
Depended on you all the while  
Even in the good and bad times  
You will see  
From now until our journey's end  
You know you can always count on me...  
  
Kitsune...  
  
No matter where our destiny leads  
I'll be there fer you...always come through  
And that you can believe!  
  
Ruby...  
  
Together forever, no matter how long...  
Now until the end of time...  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more!  
  
Callima...  
  
Together forever, no matter how long...  
Now until the end of time...  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more!  
  


**Accident **~Beginning 

Radic knew nothing about Pokémon when he started except that Red knew more about it then he did. And that was something he intended to change.  
Radic was only 10 back then, and already he was very jealous of Red. Red who always acted like he knew more. Red who said he would be a master before him. Red, whose birthday came before his by two weeks. Red who would start before him.   
Radic fumed as he stood in line, waiting for his journey to begin. He would show Red who was the idiot! Even if Red had a head start, Radic would get his Pokémon and beat him! Radic smiled at the thought of Red in defeat. But there was always that little voice in his head that told him that that would never happen.  
But he would never listen.  
"Good morning!" Prof. Oak said cheerfully as Red walked up to the counter. Red nodded.  
"Um...I'm Radic. I'm here for-"  
"Yes yes, your parents already told me all about it. Your rival is Red, isn't it? Here." Prof. Oak took out a small box that had three balls in a row on it. There was a small machine imbedded on the right side of the box.  
"Pick up one of the Pokéballs and it will tell you whats inside. That way, you'll know a little bit about what you pick. It can help you decide. When you decide what you want, press the button on the front. That'll release the Pokémon and signify that that is the one you want."  
Radic was never one for making a hasty decision before hearing all the options. He decided he would listen to all of them, then make his decision. After all, this choice could affect his whole life. He picked up the first one.  
"Charmander..." the machine said in it's mechanical voice. Radic jumped slightly. It continued, regardless of the young trainer's reaction. "A Fire Pokémon. It's tail is constantly on fire. Charmander is weak at first, but evolves into a powerful Charizard."  
Radic thought. He didn't know which Pokémon Red had picked as his first Pokémon. He had to choose well. He remembered Red saying something about how certain elements had advantages over other types. He couldn't remember what had advantage to what...  
Radic wasn't in the mood for something that could burn him. It sounded too dangerous. He put the pokéball back.  
"Charmander Rejected."  
Radic felt slightly guilty, but knew one of the people behind him would pick it. He picked up the middle ball.  
"Squirtle. A Water Pokémon. It's shell is very hard and it blasts powerful foam from it's mouth. It is slow, but has good defense."  
Radic regarded this carefully. He was tempted, but remembered that there was one more he should pick. Feeling as if his time was running out already, he reached with one hand to grab the third Pokéball, not noticing that his finger was straying on Squirtle's. He didn't notice what he was doing until it was too late, and his finger pushed the button.  
"Squirtle has been chosen." the machine said. Radic ignored the groans behind him from people who wanted Squirtle as he gaped.  
He didn't want a Squirtle! He wanted to choose, not have a Pokémon forced on him by accident! Angry at himself, he could picture exactly what Red would say. "Ha! Such a moron like you wouldn't even know the difference! This is just the kind of thing you would do!"  
Radic fumed as Prof. Oak smiled.  
"Well, take good care of your Squirtle." He said cheerfully. "What do you want to call it?"  
"..." Radic was still struck by this misfortune. Having chosen something that would of altered his life completly by accident...  
"Well?" Prof. Oak said, sounding almost impatient.  
"Accident." Radic said, looking at the Squirtle who sat on the floor, blinking. "It's name is Accident."  
Prof.Oak blinked. "Are you su-"  
"I'm sure! Give me what I need!" Radic suddenly said, turning to Prof. Oak. He shrugged.   
"Whatever. Here's 5 Pokéballs and a Pokédex-"  
"Thanks!" Radic grabbed the provisions, grabbed his Squirtle, and ran out.  
  


---  
  


"Squir squirt Squirtle squirt?" Accident said, walking along behind Radic, who was blushing furiously.  
"Hey! Maybe if you hadn't named your Pokémon something stupid, you'd of won!" the mocking laughter of another trainer echoed behind him.  
"C'mon Accident..." Radic said. He felt angry and embarrassed. "I'll get you more powerful and then you'll show him for laughing at you."  
Accident kept walking.  
"Squirt..." he said slowly.  
Finally, Radic stopped walking, stopping to sit on a rock nearby. Accident hopped up next to him, patting his back.  
"Squirt squir squirt squirt, tle squirtle squirt squirtle." Accident said consolingly, using it's tiny claws to pat his shoulder. Just as he expected, Radic began to softly cry. Accident sighed inwardly. This ALWAYS happened after he lost.  
"I'll never beat Red..." Radic said, trying to hold back his tears. "He's so far ahead of me now...he's got more Pokémon then me...he was right...it was stupid for me to try..."  
Accident pointed at himself.  
"Squirt Squirtle!"   
Radic smiled through his tears, placing a hand on Accident's shoulder.  
"Yes, I do have you, Accident. Red can't have that." Radic said. In the short time they had spent together, Radic and Accident had bonded very much. They were good friends.  
Accident nodded and pointed to a cut on it's blue skin.  
"Squirtle." he said. Radic nodded.   
"I'll take you to a Pokécenter. Do you want to walk or stay in the Pokéball?"  
"Squir."  
"Okay...stay close to me."  
Radic walked along, his Squirtle walking along next to him.  
"Squirtle Squirt squirtle squirt squirt squir squirt squirtle, tle squirtle!" Accident said, tugging on Radic's jeans and looking serious.  
"What do you mean?" Radic asked, keeping his eyes ahead to keep them from watering.  
"Tle squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirt squirtle..."  
"You're...you're right. I really don't need to beat Red to be a master, do I?" Radic smiled weakly.  
"Squirtle squirtle squirtle tle squirtle."  
"And you're a master of Self-confidence, Accident?" Radic said, putting emphasis on the word Accident, "I know you want to help me and my self-esteem...but you can't...you're just a Squirtle..."  
Accident flinched at the attention payed to its name. Accident sighed and looked down. Radic looked at his Pokémon and sighed himself.  
"I'm sorry..." Radic said, stopping and kneeling so he could look Squirtle in the face. "I didn't mean to get angry at you. I'm just angry at Red all the time because he's always ahead of me and he always brags."  
Accident looked ahead and pointed.  
"Squirt."  
Radic looked and saw the Pokécenter. He smiled.  
"Forgive me?"  
Accident nodded.  
"Then come on...I'll get your shoulder fixed up..."  
They walked into the center and were greeted by Nurse Joy, who smiled in recognition.   
"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "Here for another check-up?"  
"Accident hurt his shoulder..." Radic said. Nurse Joy giggled slightly at his name, which made Radic frown. A Chansey walked up to his Pokémon.  
"Chansey?" it said happily.  
"Squirtle squirt..." Accident pointed to the cut on it's shoulder. The Chansey gently took it's paw and led it off, talking to it softly.  
"So...how has training been? Is...Accident-" Nurse Joy laughed again, but tried to muffle it, "any more powerful?"  
"Not really...but someday he will be..." Radic said, leaning on the counter and looking at the fading shell of his Squirtle. Radic blinked and looked at Nurse Joy.  
"Would you mind telling me what Red's done lately?"  
Nurse Joy nodded.  
"Sure!" she said. She turned to her computer and typed quickly. She turned the monitor towards him.  
"Here you go. These are his stats."  
Radic looked. Sure enough, Red had 16 Pokémon compared to his 1. He was already far past Viridian City, too.  
"What's his current team?"  
"Let me link with the Joy in Cerulean..." Nurse Joy pressed some more keys. Soon, an identical Joy's face appeared.  
"Yes, sister?"  
"Has Red been by?"  
"Yes, and he changed his team again."  
"Tell Radic about it." Nurse Joy again turned the monitor towards him. Nurse Joy smiled cheerfully, looking exactly like the Nurse Joy Radic was speaking too. Radic felt kind of awkward.  
"Red was here recently. He said he just stopped to grab some Pokéballs, get healed, then off he went! He's a very speedy young man."  
Radic felt jealous again. Just when he got here, Red had left! He clenched his fists.  
"So...where's Accident?" the Nurse Joy on the computer said, giggling just like her sister. Radic felt angry again.  
"He's getting healed."  
"Funny boy, Red." Nurse Joy on the Computer said. "He just put his Squirtle in a box."  
"He got a Squirtle too?!" Radic said in surprise. Then he had chosen correctly...the exact choice that would make it so neither of them had the advantage...Radic felt slight regret that he hadn't chosen the one that gave him an advantage. He had asked his Pokédex many times for advice on types, and now knew the fundamentals. Accident was both a blessing and a curse.  
"Yes, he called it LilSquirt." Nurse Joy on the Computer said, looking confused. "He gives his Pokémon weird names..."  
Radic thought about his own Squirtle, and thought that LilSquirt sounded perfectly normal compared to Accident.  
"But in LilSquirt's place, he has a Rattata called Ratty. It's very high level, but when it came in here, it was hurt badly. So were all his Pokémon...He had a Rattata, a Spearow...A Pidgey and a Nidoran Male, I think. That's what he left with, anyway."  
"Thanks, sister."  
"No problem." Nurse Joy on the Computer said as her face blinked out. The Nurse Joy of Viridian looked at Radic happily.  
"Is that what you wanted to know?"  
"Yes, thank you very much."  
"You're welcome!" Nurse Joy turned to her computer as her Chansey walked out, holding Accident's paw. Accident looked much better.  
"Squirtle!" Accident said, running towards Radic and hugging his leg. Radic smiled.  
"Thanks Chansey." he said to the pink Pokémon. It nodded.  
"Chansey! Chansey!" it said cheerfully. Radic plucked Accident off of him and lifted him up to eye level.  
"Come on, Accident! We're going to catch a world class bunch of Pokémon and beat Red!"  
"Squirtle Squirtle!" Accident said, happy to see his trainer was in a better mood. He smiled.  
"Squirtle!" 


	2. Nova ~ Beginning

**Nova **~Beginning 

Nova was the mascot for the local electric appliance store, although at the time he had no idea that would be his name. Nova was well-liked by everyone around, including the owner. He was happy with his life, as it was all he ever knew. He just had to look cute for the customers. Everyone loved Nova...and one day, a grateful biker, whom Nova had helped by fetching him tools and parts when he was fixing his bike, gave Nova a leather jacket. Nova had thanked the biker profusely in his language, but knew that the biker understood. Nova never wanted anything more then to just to help the old man and everyone around. He never wanted to be payed, and even if he did, he didn't know what he would be payed with. Nova was happy just being helpful, although the adoration and love of the other people around soon gave him a slightly big ego.  
Unfortunatly, not everything remains happy forever, as Nova soon found out. The old store-owner, a man who worked there to keep his family alive,seemed to be moving slower everyday, much to Nova's concern.  
It was Nova's habit that, everymorning, he would go to the rooms in the back of the store where the man and his family lived and wake the man up. Usually by then it was only him and the man, because his wife and daugher were already working their own jobs. It was this day, this sunny, bright day, that Nova came in that the Old Man wouldn't wake up.   
Nova, feeling in a cheery mood because of the pleasant weather, came in with a usual bright smile...but found the old man cold and un-responsive. Nova shook him and even shocked him, but the Old Man refused to get up. Confused, Nova somehow knew that this meant he was free and could do what he pleased. But he didn't want to be free. He wanted to stay at the store and work and be happy. Weeping, Nova fled into the streets, angry at the fates that had done this to his owner and forced him from his happy life.   
  


~~~ 

  
  
Radic and Accident were walking through Cerulean City, looking for the Pokécenter, when it happened.  
All they heard was a loud buzzing at first. While Accident asked what it was, Radic just shrugged and said it was probably some construction somewhere. Accident was not convinced.  
Then it came...like a green and white cloud. Razor-sharp blades, buzzing wings, huge fangs, sharp claws...  
The Scyther's descended on the Trainer and his Squirtle.  
Radic screamed as he saw the first one dive at him. The Scyther gave a shrill scream and the rest began dive-bombing the trainer. Radic noticed an alley, and ran into it, holding Accident in his arms.   
Accident had a large cut on his head from one of the blades, and was as terrified as it's owner. Radic had a cut on his shoulder, but ignored it. He had to get away...he tried to dodge the debris in the alley, but eventually tripped on a trashcan and was sent sprawling. Accident slid away from him.  
Radic turned over to see the lead Scyther above him, it's buzzing wings giving it a floating appearance. The setting sun behind it made a blood-red halo around it, and gave it's blades, already tinged with blood an even more disturbing tint. Radic knew his life was over...and his journey had barely started! He closed his eyes, anticipating the final blow.  
He heard the pattering of rapid paws, as if of a small creature running quickly. Something yellow and black lept on his chest, but before he could open his eyes and look, it had already leaped at the Scyther.  
"PiiiiikaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUU!" the shrill cry of fury struck through the air, and Radic looked up, seeing the glaring red of the setting sun overrun with the blindingly yellow of electricity.  
"SCYYYY!" the Scyther screamed in pain as the electrity surged through it's body, passing through it into the rest of the Scythers. They shrieked as the Pikachu fell to the ground, dashing in front of Radic and standing ready, sparking furiously. Radic was so stunned by these events he couldn't even react.   
The Scyther's turned and flew, except for the leader who was so badly wounded it couldn't fly. Furious, it dashed at the small yellow rodent, but it dashed to one side and gave the Scyther another dose of electricity with a furious yell. The Scyther collapsed, twitching.  
Radic finally got up the power to react. He sat up, ignoring the blood from his shoulder. He grabbed it awkwardly, noticing Accident slowly walking next to him.  
"Um...thank you..." he said, feeling self-concious. It was then he noticed that it was wearing a leather jacket. He looked at it carefully, and noticed that it had recently been crying.  
"Pika..." the Pikachu said, turning to leave.  
"Don't go!" Radic said, grabbing hold of the Pikachu's tail. He noticed it's furious expression, but marveled at the fact he wasn't shocked. "Please...tell me why you did that...and why you're wearing that."  
The Pikachu sighed and turned to look at Radic, looking sad.  
"Pika pika pika pikachu, Pi pi pikachu, PiKAchu, Chu pipikachu..."  
"Accident, can you translate for me?" Radic asked. His Squirtle agreed, and soon he learned.  
"I was given this jacket from a human..." was what the Pikachu's translated speech said. "It was a thank you for helping him. I...I saved you because...you look like my old owner...when he was young..."  
The Pikachu's face clenched up, and soon it was weeping again. It threw itself into Radic's arms, sobbing into his shirt. Radic, confused, put careful hands around the Pikachu, holding it as it cried. He couldn't think of anything to say, and just waited. Soon, after the Pikachu was all cried out, it sniffled and looked up at him.  
"I...miss him...he...he wouldn't move...when I tried to wake him up...he just layed there..."  
"I'm sorry..." Radic said, feeling stupid, but not being able to think of anything better. "I hope you find a new trainer..."  
"I don't want a new one...I want my old one...I want my old life!" The Pikachu wailed.  
"Listen..." Radic said, taking the tiny Pokémons paws in his hands. The Pikachu sniffled and looked at him. "I know you're sad, but if you want, you can come with me. I'll try and be as nice to you as your old owner, okay? After all, you did save my life."  
The Pikachu considered. Would it ever get a better option?  
"Pika." it said, and Accident didn't need to translate. Radic held out one of his Pokéballs, and the Pikachu flashed inside with a swirl of red energy. His Pokédex binged.  
"Name your Pikachu?" it asked. Radic thought.  
"Nova." he said, smiling. "Nova." 


	3. Callima ~ Beginning

**Callima **~Beginning

Now bolstered with confidence after his capture of a Pikachu, Radic felt better. He didn't only have Accident anymore! He had another Pokémon! A very powerful one to take out all those Scythers...  
As much as it gave him bad memories, Radic managed to catch the lead Scyther as it was helpless. This, in reality, made him actually own three Pokémon, but he didn't like counting the Scyther. He kept it sealed away in his Pokébox and his mind, trying to let the horrible experience leave him.  
But now Radic was in front of Mt. Moon. Although he had seen many things on his way here, he was unable to catch anything but a Pidgey and a Caterpie. And these he didn't consider his Pokémon either. Not in the emotional sense.  
For Radic, there was a feeling. Whenever he saw a certain Pokémon, he felt a kind of bond towards it. This only happened to few Pokémon, and Radic knew this meant that those would someday be his REAL Pokémon. They would someday be his real friends. He was on this journey to defeat Red, surely, but he also was on this trip for self-fulfillment. When he stared at the numerous posters and toys everyone in his town seemed to have, he felt empty. When he stared at the faces which gave him the peculiar feeling, he felt sad. The feeling was a flush of great happiness...but only looking at the picture or figures of these Pokémon made him feel that he needed them more. He needed these, he felt. He needed these Pokémon that made him feel this way...that way he wouldn't be lonely...even if he lost. He knew some trainers (particularly Red, who joked about Pokémon alot when they were younger, much to Radic's confusion) who claimed that if they lost in the Pokémon League or some other kind of battle, how devastated they would be. Radic wanted to avoid that and keep his Pokémon as his friends. Deep inside he knew he would be very dissapointed if he lost, but if he got these Pokémon which gave him a feeling of warmth and happiness, he might be able to avoid the unpleasantness of losing for the love of friends. He tried to remind himself how important that was, but in his mind, there always was the face of Red...mocking him...laughing at him. He wanted to beat Red...he wanted to beat everyne...he didn't want to lose. But he knew that he should be able to accept lose graciously, but he wasn't sure if he could...or if he wanted to...  
"Squirtle squirt?" Accident said, pulling on his jeans. Radic looked down, looking embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry Accident, I got lost in thought." Radic sighed. He looked down at Accident, who looked back with large, grey-blue eyes. He felt the Feeling come over him, and he kneeled.  
"Accident, I want to tell you something."  
"Squirtle?" Accident looked confused, but not by much. He knew his trainer was frequented often by wild mood-swings and un-predictable changes of plan. Accident kept staring and he felt his trainer take his paws in his hands.  
"You know Red's Squirtle?" he said. Accident nodded.  
"He put him in a box, you remember, right?" Accident nodded again. "He replaced him with a Rattata."  
Accident nodded, and felt a sudden feeling of dread and worry come over him. It startled him and caused him to shiver. Radic looked concerned, but he wanted to continue his speech.  
"He put his first Pokémon away...most likely he won't use it again. I...don't understand that, Accident. You're my friend...I don't want to put aside one of my first Pokémon for some other one!"  
"Squirt!" Accident said, looking serious. Radic seemed lost in thought, then he brightened suddenly.  
"Accident, let's make a promise!" Radic said quickly. Accident, startled, blinked for a few moments, but then nodded.  
"Promise me that we'll be friends forever. Promise me you'll NEVER let me forget that! Promise me you won't let me put you aside!" Radic said.   
Accident agreed readily, but Radic wasn't done.  
"In return, Accident, I promise...no, I solemnly SWEAR, that I will NEVER ever take you out my team...you will always be my main Pokémon, my front line! I will NEVER let you spend your life in a Pokéball at Prof. Oaks!"  
Accident, touched by this devotion, hugged his trainer. He originally had the feeling he hadn't been wanted (being called Accident had that effect on you), but now he felt important.  
"Squirtle squirtle squirt squirt squirtle, squir squirt squirle! Le squirtle!"  
"Really, Accident? You mean it?" Radic said, staring down at his Pokémon. He smiled. "If you want...I won't change your name either. But why?"  
Accident then went into a long discourse, most of which Radic understood, but some of it he knew were Squirtle metaphors that were beyond his grasp. He knew that Pokémon had mannerism's and language's of their own, and sometimes they weren't meant for humans. But he tried.  
"When you first got me..." Radic interpreted from Accident's speech, "you called me Accident out of contempt and anger. Anger at Red. You had feelings like waves, always following the moon. But now, you say that you trust me, and I trust you. I don't think I'm a Accident, I was meant to be taken by you. But keep my name...I want it to keep in my mind memories of the moonlight on moving water. I want to remember the crashing of waves...spray in my face...water on my shell. You're a lagoon...deep but the moon is so clear on your surface..."  
Radic listened intently, and made a mental note of what Accident said and decided he would try to interpret it later. It didn't make sense...to him. Accident smiled brightly at him, and Radic smiled back.  
"Ready to go in, Accident?" he asked. Accident smiled and nodded, and the entered the deep darkness of Mt. Moon.  
Radic wondered mentally if the bad luck that had pursued him outside would follow him inside. He hoped not...he wanted lots of Pokémon to fight Red with...  
Thinking about that got him thinking about what Pokémon he wanted on his team. He didn't know their names...he was still a novice. But he would know as soon as he layed eyes on the Pokémon...he wouldn't have to know it's name. It happened to him with Nova...and with Accident...who would be next?  
"Parrrras?" he heard a small voice saw next to him. It sounded small and frightened, and the R was slightly rolled. Radic looked around, but in the inky blackness he couldn't see very far.  
"Parrras parrras? Parrrrass...." the voice continued. Radic decided it had to be a Pokémon, and he should probably catch it. But how could you catch something that you couldn't see?  
"Parrrrass..." the voice said, sounding closer. He felt something prick him through his jeans, and he stepped back, startled. Accident moved forward.  
"Squirtle squirtle!" he said, but the voice didn't reply. Accident looked around, frustrated, but couldn't find his opponent.  
Radic, stepping back as quickly as he did, was bound to trip, and trip he did. Radic, naturally clumsy by nature, swiftly slipped on a small rock and fell flat. The breath knocked out of him, Radic lay stunned, trying to focus on breathing. His lungs failed to respond, it seemed, and Radic panicked. Then he felt something small crawl upwards onto his chest, and Radic would have screamed if he had the power. Small legs braced themselves and he felt something near his face.  
"Parrras?" it said. Radic, unable to see the Pokémon, was terrified, and found himself reaching for the only other Pokéball on his belt. It rolled away from his un-responsive fingers, rolling away. As it rolled, it traveled over a small rock. This small rock managed to depress the button, and the Pokéball opened with a flash of yellow energy.  
"Pika!" Nova cried, breaking free from his Pokéball prison. "Pika pika..." Nova brushed off his leather jacket and looked around.  
"Nova!" Radic managed to gasp. "Nova, light!"  
"Pika? Pika pika?" Nova said, confused. He hopped closer. Apparently, the Pikachu could see the Pokémon on Radic's chest more clearly then Radic or Accident, and it's eyes narrowed.  
"PikaaaaCHUUUUUU!" Nova shrieked, sending forth a bolt of electricity at the dark form.  
"PARRRRRAS!" it screamed, flying into a nearby wall.  
"Squirtle squirtle!" Accident ran to Radic and pushed him upwards, patting his back. Radic coughed and managed to get his breath back. He looked at the cave, now brightly lit by Nova's flying sparks. Nova had the enemy cornered against a wall, sparking furiously.  
"Pika pikachu! Pi pi pika pika! Pikachu pika pika Chu!" Nova said smugly, sitting up and waving a reproving paw at the Pokémon. The crab-like creature cowered against the wall, it's mushrooms covered with ash.   
Radic grimaced at Nova's speech.  
"That's very...egotistical." he thought to himself. The Pokémon stood up and snapped it's claws.  
"Parrrras!" it said. Radic wondered. He vaugely remembered something about a Pokémon called a Paras. This must be it.  
Nova began sparking again, lighting the entire area with bright white and yellow light. The Paras was fully lit, and Radic gasped.  
Pulling at his heart, making him tremble....it was the Feeling. He knew it as he saw the tiny Pokémon hissing and giving it's fighting call. This was one of the chosen...one of his future companions. He stared.  
"Squirtle Squirtle!" Accident dashed forward, joining Nova.  
"Parrrras parrrras parrras!" the Paras said angrily.  
"It does have a point..." Radic said, standing unsteadily to his feet. He looked at the Pokémon, feeling a incredible need for it. "It is sort of unfair...Accident, go and attack it first. Feel free to do whatever attack as you please, just don't Faint it." Radic said. He didn't quite have the comprehension for actual attack commands. Accident turned and waved a paw at him. Radic smiled. At least his forgetfulness would probably be interpreted as a sign that he trusted Accident more. That would be true anyway, but this was a more visible sign.  
"Pika..." Nova said, sulking. "Pikachu pi pi pikachu..."  
"Yes, you cornered it...so let Accident have a turn..." Radic said, calling the Pikachu to him. Nova hopped into his lap and sat and watched with him.  
"Parrrras!" the Paras said, hopping to one side. Accident hopped along with it, taking a deep breath. The Paras lept and scratched Accident across the face with it's claws.  
"Squir!" Accident said, wincing. He released a powerful stream of bubbles at the Paras, knocking it across the floor. Radic watched with concern. He didn't want Accident to hurt himself. The Paras struggled back to it's spindly legs.  
"Parrrrras!" it said angrily, latching onto Accident's leg. Surprised, Accident began to hop in circles, trying to shake the now glowing-white Paras. The Paras seemed more healthy, while Accident seemed weaker. Finally kicking the Pokémon, Accident, furious, now ran straight for the Paras, tackling it into a wall. The Paras collapsed on the floor, twitching slightly.  
"Parrrr...." it said weakly, trying to stand.  
Radic, as silently as possible, grabbed a Pokéball from his backpack and tossed it at the Paras. It hit it directly in the back, reforming it into a bright flowing red energy and locking it into the Pokéball. It fell on the floor, shaking back and forth.  
Radic could feel that this Paras was very important...that someday the Paras would be a incredibly important Pokémon to his team...and to him.  
Ding...  
Radic waited, watching carefully. He held his breath.  
Ding...  
Nova watched distractedly, brushing dust of his jacket.  
Ding...  
Accident raised a paw to his face and found a small trickle of blood running down. It returned it's gaze to the Pokéball.  
DING!  
The Pokéball stopped moving.  
"Name your Paras?" his Pokédex said to him. Radic looked down at it. He thought carefully as he walked over and picked up the Pokéball. He stared at it.  
"Callima." 


	4. Kitsune ~ Beginning

Kitsune ~Beginning 

Radic found the rain vaguely annoying. It had been raining for quite some time, and he wanted to continue his way into Celadon city. He wasn't very fond of the rain, but he didn't want to have to wait.  
Which, left him with only one option. He didn't want to remain behind Red for longer then he had to. He needed all the time he had so he could catch up to him. Red looked out the window into the dark grey of the sky and the vague mist of rain and fog that covered the earth. He sighed. It wouldn't be fun walking around out there...but what choice did he have?  
He got out of his seat near the window and walked to the main desk of the Pokécenter, looking at Nurse Joy, who was typing busily.  
"Are my Pokémon ready?" he asked. Nurse Joy jumped, startled, but then turned to face him. She smiled.  
"Sure! They're on that tray over there." she pointed to his left and he saw a tray set with three Pokéballs. He smiled back at her. She looked concerned, however.  
"Are you thinking of going out in this monsoon?" she said, sounding sincerely worried. Radic smiled nervously.  
"Well, yeah! I've got to keep going, or else I'll fall behind."   
Nurse Joy looked slightly upset. "You trainers are all alike! No concern for your welfare or your Pokémon's, just concern for victory! You don't are about anything but your rank..."   
Nurse Joy sniffed and looked at the computer. She ran a hand under her eyes, and lokoed back at the confused and bewildered Radic.  
"I'm sorry...it's a...personal thing. Go ahead and go, if you wish." Nurse Joy turned back to her computer, typing quickly. Radic, confused, just shrugged and grabbed the three Pokéballs.  
Ever since he had gotten Callima, Radic hadn't felt the Feeling for a long time. He caught many Pokémon (not as many as Red) but he couldn't find one that gave him that feeling that he and the Pokémon were joined together to one destiny. He wondered if he would ever find another Pokémon that would give him the feeling that he was important and a friend...  
Radic pulled on a large raincoat he had taken along with him, and walked to the doors of the Center. He looked out and sighed. Pulling his coat tight around him, he stepped out into the lashing rain.  
Nurse Joy wasn't so far off when she had said it was a monsoon. The rain whipped all around him, soaking his coat instantly. Fog swirled around his slow steps in thin ribbons. Radic wondered to himself briefly why he was doing this, and then remembered that he was doing this to get ahead of Red....but how far ahead was Red? Why hadn't he thought of checking at the Pokécenter?  
A boom of thunder made him look up at the sky in worry. He hoped it wouldn't get much worse.  
  


~~~  


Kitsune cowered beneath the battered leaves of a bush, trying to avoid the rain that pelted down around her. Lowering her ears, she stared out at the crystal droplets that rained around her hide-out.  
She hated rain. That was in her nature. Pokémon of her type detested rain, just like she did. She looked out, feeling the heavy depression settle on her heart again. Briefly, in the flashing lights that were reflected off the droplets around her, she saw a face...lined with black hair, with glasses and a sarcastic smile...  
Kitsune shook her head.  
"Lovely weather we're having...amazing how rain can now induce hallucinations!" Kitsune said in her language. She knew no one was listening. Only herself. But she didn't care. It made the sadness lighten somewhat.  
"Here I am...depressed over something that we both agreed to...why?" Kitsune thought to herself, looking up. A drop fell on her nose, and she jumped back.  
"When Rain Attacks...coming up next..." Kitsune said sarcastically, but without enthusiasm. Her heart wasn't in it. She felt as if her spirit was gone...the spirit she and her trainer had once shared. The feeling that they were together, and although the world may hurt them, they would never hurt eachother...they would always have eachother...  
"Hmmph. That was certainly the truth." Kitsune said bitterly, looking at the ground. "I understand what she wanted...but what about what I wanted? Everyone loves to listen to what I want. I'm surprised I'm not queen of the world..."  
Kitsune twitched as another drop of rain fell on her back.  
"I'm getting goosebumps from rain. What next? A Giant Snorlax offering me dinner? Ha...I'd like to see that..." Kitsune's voice broke slightly. Her body shook with effort as she tried to stop it from happening again. She looked at her own brown paws.  
"I don't miss her...she doesn't miss me either, I'm sure...it's not like her..." Kitsune said haltingly, hearing her own voice stumbling over the words. She watched drops of rain fall between the leaves, and then noticed small drops falling on her paws. She felt warm streaks down her cold face. Another crystal drop shattered on her left paw. She shook her head at herself, trying to laugh, but only emitting a strangled, sobbing noise.  
"I'm crying...never thought I'd see the day..."  
  


~~~ 

  
Although rain pounded all around him, Radic was still alert. You never know what could be hiding in the mists, waiting for an oppurtunity. Radic knew that he was paranoid, and just regarded it as a asset rather then a liability. It helped him stay on guard.  
Regardless of this, Radic was pretty lost by this time. It seemed easy to say that you could travel a straight line between two points in the rain, but as Radic found out, it was one of the many things that was easier said then done.  
So when he heard soft noises, as if someone was sobbing, Radic was listening.  
Accident was next to him, enjoying the rain far more then anyone in the vicinity, when he also heard it. Radic looked at Accident who nodded.  
"Do you think someone is hurt, Accident?" he asked. Accident nodded again.  
"We should go check...come on! Maybe someone is so badly hurt they can't move...we got to help them."  
Accident shrugged at his trainer's over-active imagination and followed him.  
In her small hide-out, Kitsune could no longer conceal her grief. She felt all the loneliness and longing that had come upon her as soon as her trainer and her made the agreement. She couldn't keep up her sarcastic facade anymore...it hurt to much, because it reminded her of HER. Kitsune sobbed, her heart hurting her so much that she couldn't even move. She could only sit and take gasping breaths of cold, foggy air and weep.  
Kitsune was not prepared to meet anyone. That was what she had least expected, in this cold and dismal and wet afternoon. She was out her so she could be alone, but here she could see a young boy walking around, followed by a Squirtle. Kitsune sniffed and tried to swallow her tears.  
"Hello?" Radic shouted, looking around. It was hard to see in the fog and rain, and he could feel his leg shivering with cold. "Anyone out here? We heard you crying, and we want to help! Are you hurt?"  
Kitsune watched in silence, wondering mentally whether she should say anything.  
"Squirtle squirt!" Accident pointed to Kitsune's hiding place, and he and Radic began moving towards the vague shape beneath the leaves.  
Kitsune was seized with panic. Unable to decide whether she should stay or flee, she sat paralyzed. She then resorted to a familiar tactic. She let her sarcastic side take over all her emotions, locking them away and allowing her to regard Radic with no fear.  
"Hello there..." Radic said gently, peering beneath the bush at the bright red eyes that looked back at him. "I won't hurt you. Are you hurt? I can take you to the Pokécenter."  
Kitsune sat and watched the boy, thinking to herself. She moved forward, so she could see him better. She thought of a particularly scathing remark, and looked at Radic with a smirk.  
"Vul vul vulpix, vul pix pix vul pix vul vul pix vul." Kitsune said, smirking with pride at her own comment.  
Accident blushed heavily with embarrassment, but Radic could not understand what the Vulpix had said. Accident understood all too well. The red of embarrassment turned into scarlet of fury, and he pointed at the Vulpix with one paw.  
Meanwhile, Kitsune as congratulating herself heartily for her comment and found the Squirtles reaction particularly amusing.  
"I don't know what you just said, but come out please, and we'll help you get better." Radic said, holding out a hand to the Vulpix.  
Kitsune sniffed his hand and made another biting remark, much to Accident anger and Radic's confusion. Accident had had enough. As Kitsune laughed to herself, Accident dashed in and tackled Kitsune, knocking her out of the bush into the rain. Kitsune stopped laughing.  
She hadn't expected any physical attacks, and found herself getting angry at the Squirtle. She ignored the rain that now plastered her fur to her body, reducing her inner warmth. She didn't care that if she breathed fire now, it would seriously damage her inner furnace. She felt angry at herself and her trainer for making that agreement, and she had found someone to take the blame for her.  
Accident watched carefully. He knew that the Vulpix wouldn't use it's Flamethrower, not when it was raining. It would be pure stupidity on her part. Accident inhaled, preparing for a blast of bubbles.  
"Accident, stop! It's probably hurt! We need to take care of it!" Radic said uselessly.  
"VUUUULLLL!" Kitsune screamed and let a torrent of flame cascade out of her mouth, sweeping over the Squirtle. That massive barrage had exhausted her last reserves of warmth, and she could instantly feel cold invading her body.  
Her flamethrower didn't last long, considering that it was raining. Accident was under the heat for a few seconds, and then it faded.  
Kitsune, unable to take the stress, fell on her back and fainted. Accident, who was not very badly hurt, watched the Vulpix carefully. Radic ran up to the Pokémon, looking worried.  
"It looks exhausted..." he said, picking Kitsune up in his arms. Her six tails drooped lifelessly over his arm. He looked to Accident. "Accident, you have a better sense of direction then me...do you remember the way back?"  
Accident looked thoghtful. Finally,he nodded. Radic looked relieved.  
"Led us there!"  
  


~~~ 

  
Nurse Joy sat by herself, typing at her computer. She could hear the rain pounding above her and the light chattering of the many trainers who were spending their nights here so the storm could pass. She felt happy. This was when she felt the most content...helping others. That's why she became a Nurse anyway. She raised a cup of hot chocolate to her lips, sighing.  
"NURSE JOY!" someone screamed, and the chocolate that was about to go into her mouth instead spilled all over her pinafore. She jumped up in time to see a boy wrapped in Raincoats drop a Vulpix on the counter.  
"You've got to help it! It may die!" he screamed. His hood slid back just enough to reveal his brown hair and green-brown eyes.  
"Radic, what in the world are you-"  
"Please, help it! I found it in the rain, I think it's hurt!" Radic said, looking at her imporingly. Nurse Joy walked over and looked at the sodden mass of brown and red fur. She had to agree with Radic, it didn't look like it was in good shape. But curiously, she noticed it's only ailment was it's lack of heat...other then that, it seemed in good shape. She picked it up, ignoring the water that dripped from it onto her dress.  
"I'll take care of it, don't worry. Go take a seat and I'll tell you when to come up." she said, walking away with the Vulpix. Radic nodded and walked to a couch. He peeled off all his raincoats, hanging them up, and sat down. He couldn't shake the shivering he was feeling, and it wasn't because of the cold. Although the sheer surprise of the situation didn't let him fully comprehend it, he understood now.  
The Vulpix was one of the chosen...the same feeling from Nova, Accident, and Callima had swept over him, and was over-whelming him on the couch. The Vulpix HAD to be okay...it had to...  
  


~~~ 

  
Radic was snoozing on the couch when he heard Joy's voice calling him from what seemed like far away.  
"Radic! Radic! Please come to the front desk!" he heard her voice cry. Radic stretched, trying to wake himself up properly. He yawned, staggered to his feet, and waked forward, approaching the desk.  
"The Vulpix is fine, Radic...physically." she said. She held the Vulpix in her arms. Radic noticed that she barely moved. It seemed like she was even trying to stop breathing. Her eyes were half-closed and she didn't appear to be staring at anything. Nurse Joy put her down on the table, and she flopped over and didn't move, only breathing.  
"Are you sure she's okay?"  
"She's perfectly fine, but she refuses to eat or say anything or anything...she's in a state of deep depression."  
"Depression?"  
"Radic, I don't think the pain this Vulpix is in is from her body. It's from her heart...something happened to her...and she's so distraught she doesn't want to move or do anything."  
Radic looked at the red Pokémon on the counter, regarding her carefully. The Vulpix, in accordance to her own species, had luxuriant red fur and bright clear Red eyes. She was an exceptionally beautiful Pokémon, but it was dampened by the sad and forlorn look on her face.  
"I suggest you try and cheer her up. After all, you brought her in here...see if you can make her eat." Nurse Joy said. She turned to her computer and began typing again. Radic, not knowing what else to do, reached down gingerly to pick up the Vulpix. She didn't move or protest as he slid his hands under her now warm and soft fur. He walked away from the counter, looking for someplace where he could talk to the Vulpix without being interrupted.  
He spied a place near a window, where most people avoided because the claps of thunder made the windows shake worryingly. He decided there he would try and discover what bothered the Vulpix so. He sat down on a small chair there and held the Vulpix in his lap. She seemed to have fallen asleep while he carried her. Not knowing what else to do, Radic gently stroked her back, waiting for her to wake up.  
Kitsune didn't want to be here...her healing process reminded her of her trainer. Everything did. She didn't want to be here without her. She didn't want to live without her by her side. She couldn't hide it behind her sarcasm...she wanted her friend back...she didn't want to be without her. Kitsune was vaguely aware of the boy picking her up and carrying her somewhere, but she didn't care. She fell asleep, not wanting to remain concious. She, fortunately enough, had a dreamless nap. She awoke to the pleasant feeling of someone stroking her back. She turned weakly and saw it was only the boy. Sighing, she put her head on her paws.  
"Hello. My name's Radic." Radic said, unable to think of anything better to say. He now felt awkward that she was awake.  
"Vul." she said listlessly.  
"Um...If you want, you can tell me what is making you so sad."  
Even Radic could tell that the Vulpix was not laughing because it was happy.  
"But first I need a translator." Radic looked through the three Pokéballs and thought. He was sure that the Vulpix wouldn't want to see Accident again, so he had two choices.  
"Nova, come out for a second."  
Nova hopped out of his Pokéball prison and sat on the table. He brushed off his jacket, straightened it, and then noticed the Vulpix. Without fully knowing why, Nova felt jealous. The Vulpix looked at Nova, confused.  
"Do you want to tell Nova what happened?" Radic asked, trying to sound encouraging.  
She told him what happened, alright. Nova turned an angry red, and then re-considered sending a thunderbolt into the impudent Vulpix.  
"Pika pichu pika pikachu..." he said scornfully, waving a paw at Kitsune. Radic was aghast.  
"Nova! Don't say that! I'm trying to cheer her up!"  
The Vulpix didn't seemed to disturbed and just made another comment. Radic was forced to recall Nova to stop him from going out of control. Without another option, Radic let Callima out.  
Callima sat on the table, blinking her bright eyes.  
"Okay, maybe you'll like Callima better. Won't you tell us what's wrong?"  
"Parrrrass?"  
The Vulpix again said something highly insulting. Radic could tell by how Callima began snapping her claws together. But Callima kept her temper, and placed a claw over the Vulpix's paw.  
"Parrrras parrrras parparrrras parrrras." she said. The Vulpix looked stunned.  
"Vul vul vulpix, pix vul pix pix vul?" it asked. Callima turned to Radic and asked permission to talk with the Vulpix alone. Radic, not sure what else to do, nodded and leaned back, drifting off to sleep.  
As soon as Callima knew Radic was asleep, she turned to the Vulpix.  
"He listens to you?" Kitsune said in her language. Callima could understand it, but to her it sounded as if the S's were extended.  
"Yes. He cares about me. He's my trainer."  
"I had a trainer. She cared about ME, that's for sure...left me out in the rain. A fire Pokémon loves rain."  
Callima could easily see through the facade that Kitsune was putting on.  
"My name is Callima. What did your old trainer call you?"  
"It doesn't matter much, but my name was Kitsune."  
"Why were you left out there?"  
"My trainer and I were going to have a picnic." Kitsune said spitefully. Callima looked skeptical.  
"Tell me the truth. I want to help."  
"No you don't. If you did, you would have left me out there like me and her agreed." Kitsune said, half under her breath. Callima could barely catch the few sentences.  
"What agreement?"  
"The business contract for the Pokéball smuggling ring, of course." Kitsune said with the same type of malice. Callima fought to control her temper. She knew getting angry was just what this hurt creature wanted.  
"Stop pretending like it doesn't hurt." Callima said, getting angry in spite of herself. "You were abandoned, right? I've heard stories and such...It hurts! Don't pretend like it doesn't by covering up everything with sarcasm!"  
"I wasn't abandoned, okay?" Kitsune stood up, looking angry. "We made an agreement! It was for our own good!"  
"What agreement?" Callima said. Kitsune was fed up with trying to hide anymore, angry at the fact that Callima had said she was actually "abandoned".  
"I learned everything I know from my trainer, including all my jokes and mannerisms and everything! We were a very morbid pair." Kitsune said with a odd smile. "But we just kept getting more and more depressed because of eachother, and eventually we agreed that for our own safety, we should split up. Does THAT sound like Abandonment!?" Kitsune said, nearing tears.  
"No...it sounds like she cared about you." Callima said seriously. Kitsune scoffed at this.  
"Fah! If she cared, she wouldn't have left me alone. I needed her! She knew that! How could she have cared-"  
"Listen...do you want her to die?"  
Kitsune was stunned by this question, then replied quickly. "No, stupid. I cared about her."  
"If you stayed, it's more likely she would have killed herself...so it's better you're here."  
"I'm taking advice from a crab with mushrooms on it." Kitsune said, sounding upset although she tried not too. "Why should I listen to you?"  
"Do you have any other option? Radic could have let you die in the rain, but he didn't. He cares about you. Come with us."  
"Come with YOU?" Kitsune said, the distaste in her voice evident.  
"Yes...if not because Radic cares about you, but maybe Radic will run across your trainer and you'll be reunited. It's a better chance then going in the rain and dying."  
Kitsune made a face as if she were trying to swallow something unpleasant. But in the end, she had no other real option.  
"Fine. Tell your trainer that I want to come and my name's Kitsune. Nothing else, understood?" Kitsune said seriously. Callima nodded.   
Radic woke to Callima pulling on his shirt. He yanwed and looked. The Vulpix sat on the table, looking more lively.  
"Good job, Callima." Radic said happily. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked the Vulpix. She rolled her eyes.  
Callima grabbed a pen and wrote in VERY shaky script what Kitsune had told her to.  
"Kitsune, eh? Okay then! Here." Radic took a Pokéball from his belt and placed it on the table. Kitsune rolled her eyes, said something spiteful, and tapped the button. 


	5. Ruby ~ Beginning

Ruby ~Beginning

Ruby had always wanted more...she had wanted more to her life then what she had. She didn't want to have her existence doomed to rummaging and scraps and scrounging in dirt to survive...she wanted to be like the ones she saw walk by...ones who got by with no effort, because someone cared enough to help them along the way. Ones dripping with jewels, with healthy fur and confident smiles. Ones who were happy.  
Ruby had always felt as if she deserved more. That was something that was almost taboo among her group. Everyone knew this was all they had and all they should want...they would never get any more then this. This was all. But Ruby wanted more...and she knew that she shouldn't.  
Ruby wanted to be loved...she wanted to feel as if she was important. She wanted to feel as if she was all that existed in someone's life. Someone who would take care of her. Someone who would do whatever she wanted.  
"Stupid..." Tsume had said after she mentioned her admiration of the rich ones that walked by her everyday. "This is all you have and all you ever will have, so live with it." Then she walked away. Ruby was left regretting her foolish dreams, but she was not able to forget them. She felt inside as if she were a princess that had been placed in the wrong body.  
So she decided that it was her right to choose her trainer, not have them choose her. She wanted a nice person who would treat her with respect and dignity. Preferably one where she would never have to battle, only lay around and be pampered.  
"Human!" the warning call went through. Tsume jerked and stood.  
"Everyone, this way!" she called. Instantly, Ruby and her companions instinctively began to follow Tsume down the streets which they considered their home. But Ruby hung back...she wanted to see this human herself.  
She waited as the rest of her friends surged by her, and climbed aboard some boxes. She looked down carefully at the human as they ran by.  
"No! No! Come back! Come back!" the boy shouted. "I need you to complete my Pokédex!"  
Of course her friends weren't listening to him and kept running. The boy, frustrated, stomped his foot and scratched his head. Ruby watched him carefully. He was dirty and had bedraggled clothes with a backpack and some Pokéballs on his belt. He called out a Pokémon.  
"Growlithe!" it called. The boy glared, panting from his brief running. Ruby lowered her ears at the dog Pokémon and felt herself snarling. "Go...go after them and bring one back...and do it quick, you dumb mutt."  
"Growl!" the Growlithe began to run down the alley. Ruby decided that this trainer wasn't for her...and it wasn't for her friends either. She considered running off, but thought about the Growlithe. She didn't want it to hurt any of her friends. So she decided it was up to her to first distract the trainer, then cut off the Growlithe.  
She leaped from her boxes down and began to lick her paw busily, much to the astonishment of the boy.  
"You...you! Go, Pokéball!" he shouted, throwing one of the devices at her. Ruby easily side-stepped it, much to the boy's annoyance. He threw another one which was dodged similarly.  
"Fine! You want to be difficult, fine! Tentacool!"  
The water Pokémon appeared and blinked it's eyes at her. Ruby sniffed in disdain.  
"Wrap it with your tentacles!"  
The Tentacool's Tentacles reached out for her, but Ruby easily avoided them. Viewing this as more of a game then a battle, Ruby was beginning to get bored.   
"You stupid Tentacool! Wrap it!"  
The Tentacool tried to comply, and Ruby was getting angry at this boy's attempts to capture her. Extending her claws, she slashed the tentacles of the Tentacool viciously, causing some to fall off. The Tentacool gave a mangled version of a scream and then was returned.  
Ruby, finding this a good opportunity, pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue out at the boy. This made him furious.  
"Don't make fun of me! Oooo, I'll catch you myself!"  
Finding this slightly redundant, Ruby licked her paw. The boy, this disdain making him all the more angry, began to throw bottles and other debris at her. She also side-stepped these, then began to walk away.  
"No you don't!" the boy shouted. He leaped clumsily after her and Ruby easily avoided him. Marveling at how ungainly humans were, Ruby ran down the alley, leaping from box to box. The boy tried to follow her, but only succeeded in getting himself lost in a pile of boxes Ruby knocked down on him. Pleased with this excercise, Ruby began to run to where her friends usually hid.  
It was a dead-end alley full of boxes. This was good for her gang because this gave them many places to hide. If the human could pursue them this far, then he would appear to find a empty alleyway. But a Pokémon could not be so easily fooled. In that case, her friends and Tsume, who together totalled about twenty, could easily defeat it. It was a easy and sneaky tactic to avoid capture. So they would go to this alleyway whenever they sensed trouble near.  
Ruby knew this was trouble. She was on the rooftops, looking down, when she saw Tsume. She was facing against the Growlithe.  
"Leave us alone..." Tsume snarled at the Growlithe. Her fur was raised in a threatening manner, but the Growlithe could not be dissauded.  
"My master told me to find you and bring one of you back." The Growlithe barked. Ruby tried to tune in, moving lower and lower. Having tuned into the Growlithe, she could now understand what it said.  
"You won't take any of us back. Tell your "master"," Tsume spit on the ground, "that he can go somewhere else."  
"I can't take no for a answer. I will take one of you, whether you like or not."  
Ruby hopped lower, standing on top of a pile of boxes. Her friends were all behind Tsume, all as angry as she was.  
"We won't go. You can die trying to take one of us, but we aren't going."  
Instead of replying, the Growlithe opened it's mouth and fire poured forth. Tsume was too alert and skilled to be caught by a trick such as this and leapt to one side. Extending her fearsome claws, Tsume leaped at the Growlithe's side, who growled and snapped at her. The two rolled around the alley, biting and clawing at eachother. Ruby watched from atop the boxes nervously.  
Again the Growlithe breathed fire, and this time Tsume could not dodge in time. She took it full on and slammed into the wall, slumping down motionlessly. The Growlithe turned towards the others, who were gathered around their fallen leader. It lept at one of her friends.  
Ruby decided this was the time for action. Surprised at her wilingness, she lept from the pile of boxes onto the Growlithes back, screaming. She dug her claws into it and refused to let go.  
The Growlithe gave a cry of surprise and turned to see her. But Ruby's position prevented the Growlithe from biting her, and Ruby closed her eyes and hung on tight. She wouldn't let the Growlithe get her or her friends.  
"Get off, you brat!" the Growlithe barked at her. She refused to withdraw her claws. In a moment of pure selflessness, Ruby realized that she was willing to give her life right now just to get this Growlithe. Ruby felt a growing anger within her at the Trainer who had sent this Growlithe at her. How could he be this cruel to send a Pokémon here to take one of her friends?! She wouldn't allow it! She would die first! The Growlithe bucked furiously, trying to dislodge it's attacker. It slammed into a pile of boxes, nearly knocking the breath out of Ruby. A small box fell from the top and landed on her head, clicking open.  
Ruby felt new and strange power surging through her body. Feeling strange fury going through her, her fur rose on end and she dug her claws deeper. Then she screamed to the sky, unsure of what she was doing.  
The Growlithe was surprised at this and stood still for a moment. The sky began to cloud over and rumbling clouds came above the alley. Ruby's eyes glew a bright red and she kept her high-pitched cry going. With a crack, a large lightning bolt flew from the sky directly into Ruby.  
Her friends gasped and ran away from the strange sight. Ruby glowing a bright yellow, her eyes flaring red, standing on the back of a Growlithe.  
"I am RUBY!" she shouted, and sent the electricity into the Growlithe, who screamed. It fainted instantly, slumping downwards.  
Ruby slowly detached herself from it, feeling rain beginning to fall around her. Her friends had all dissapeared, fleeing for their lives. Ruby limped to Tsume's side and licked her fur, trying to wake her. The rain kept falling in the dark alley, and Ruby stayed by her friends side. As soon as she was assured that Tsume was breathing, Ruby stood on her unsteady paws and stumbled out of the alley. She felt weak and wounded. She was emotionally drained. She crawled into the street and collapsed.  
Radic had not expected a storm when he had walked this way. It had come so suddenly, without warning, that he was not prepared. As he hurried along, trying to stay under the eaves of the buildings, he saw a vague white shape laying in front of him. He stopped at it, noticing the bedraggled, dirty fur and weak paws. He knelt down, picking up the Pokémon and holding it within his coat in a attempt to warm it.  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked uselessly. The Pokémon was unconcious and could not hear him.  
  


~~~ 

  
When Ruby awoke, she found herself in a Pokécenter. At least, that's what she thought. She had never been in one before. It seemed like a friendly place, but she wasn't about to trust it. She never trusted humans and she wasn't about to start now. She wasn't favorably disposed to the boy whose arms she was placed in shortly after. Wondering whether this boy was the same as the one who had sent the Growlithe, Ruby tensed her muscles, prepared to slash the boy if he tried anything.  
"Here, Radic. I suggest you capture it quickly, or it will run away."  
The boy shrugged and walked away. Ruby watched him carefully as he placed her on a table. He smiled at her.  
"My name is Radic." he said cheerfully. "I found you in the rain. Most trainers would of left you, because you're just a street-"  
Ruby hissed loudly. Radic retracted his statement.  
"But you seem special. So I was wondering if you would like to accompany me. You remind me of my other Pokémon."  
"Can I see them?" Ruby asked, not sure if he would understand or not.  
"Do you want to see them?" Radic asked. Ruby rolled her eyes as she realized the answer to her previous question. Radic placed the four Pokéballs on the desk, releasing each in turn. A Squirtle, A Vulpix, A Pikachu, and a Paras stood before Ruby.   
"This is Accident, Kitsune, Nova, and Callima. Everyone say Hi to...um...do you have a name?"  
"Ruby." Ruby said quickly. Callima turned to her trainer and spoke quickly.  
"Ruby!" Radic said cheerfully. The other four regarded her carefully.  
"Oh, here's another addition to our merry band. An Alley Meowth." Kitsune said cruelly, narrowing her eyes at Ruby. "I bet Radic will have to spend extra to keep your Pokéballs clean. Is it true that you have to eat through dumpsters?"  
Ruby was overcome with fury and shame and was about to say something when Accident did something un-expected. His paw descended on Kitsune's head rather harshly, knocking her to the table. The other Pokémon gasped at this un-characteristic display of violence. Accident glared at Kitsune.  
"Kitsune, stop being so cruel to those you don't even know. Ruby could be a nice Pokémon if you would give her a chance."  
"Accident! Kitsune! Don't fight!" Radic said uselessly. Kitsune stood up, glaring at the Squirtle, her breath coming in flaring gasps of fury.  
"Don't ever lay a paw on me again, or I swear I will leave this pathetic bunch of losers. I don't need to take this from someone called 'Accident'!"  
In a instant, Kitsune was back in the Pokéball, Radic having hastily recalled her. Both Ruby and Accident were confused. Radic shrugged apolegetically.  
"I'm sorry, Kitsune has a slight...attitude problem. Anyway, Callima, Nova, Accident, try to make Ruby feel welcome."  
Ruby cringed away from them.  
"Yes, I'm a street Meowth. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is it?" she said, pained. Accident shook his head.  
"No, it's okay. Our beginnings don't matter any more. We're a team. It doesn't matter that I'm called Accident or anything. If you want to come with us, we'll be willing to forget about everything."  
"Really?"  
"Sure!" Nova said brightly, smiling. He adjusted his jacket busily. "I don't mind, afterall. It would be interesting to have someone else useful on the team."  
"Would Radic take care of me?" Ruby asked softly, wondering whether her dream could be coming true. Callima nodded.  
"Radic, no doubt, already cares about you more then anyone has in your life. Give him a chance."  
Ruby looked at Radic and felt a surge of pride go through herself. She sat herself as straight as she could, trying to look dignified. She felt Radic's hand gently stroke her back and felt herself purring. She decided that his human would do for her.  
"I'll go." she said to Radic. Radic smiled at her and held out the Pokéball. Ruby touched the button slowly with one claw. 


	6. Takachan ~ Beginning

Takachan ~Beginning 

Wandering through the Safari Zone, the only thoughts that would keep entering Radic's head were thoughts of Red. Red, always ahead of him. Red, who had already came in here and captured most of the Pokémon. Red, who had more Pokémon then Radic would probably ever have.  
At least Radic had the Pokémon he wanted. The instant he saw the Meowth, the Feeling came over him. Wondering how many other times this Feeling would descend on him, Radic kept wandering. He had one opening left on his team and was unable to figure out what would be placed there. He had a feeling he would find it here, but he wasn't sure where or what it was.  
"Squirt..." Accident said, panting from the hot sun. Unable to stand walking without accompaniment for long, Radic had let Accident walk with him. The water Pokémon was getting dry from the heat, however, and Radic knew that he couldn't use him for battling. Radic looked around the shimmering, heat filled plains, but was unable to see anything.  
"Sorry, Accident, but it's too hot for you. I think Kitsune will have to come out for a while."  
Accident nodded as he converted to energy and was sucked into the Pokéball. Then appeared Radic's sarcastic Vulpix.  
"Please, Kitsune, try to be nice."  
"Vul vul vulpix, vulpix pix pix vul." Kitsune smirked. Now that Kitsune was his Pokémon, Radic could understand her...unfortunatly enough.  
"Kitsune, that was NOT nice. Stop saying things like that."  
"Vulpix."  
Radic blushed slightly. "And stop swearing."  
"Vul."  
"Hey!"  
Radic was about to confront Kitsune about this when he heard something behind him. A rustling in the bushes. Turning, he found four eyes staring at him. Radic backed off and tripped over a rock, nearly falling on his Vulpix. Kitsune had the sense to move.  
"Do?" the Pokémon lept forward, balancing neatly on two legs. "Doduo?"  
"A Doduo no doubt." Radic said. The Feeling washed over him, robbing him of all reason. Desperate to capture the Pokémon, Radic felt around him for a Pokéball, but only found a rock. Throwing it without fully realizing what it was, Radic struck the Doduo on the wing.  
"DODUOOOO!" both heads screamed and the bird flopped over, squirming on the ground. Radic was suddenly full of guilt.  
"Vulpix pix vul."  
"Quiet. I don't need comments from YOU." Radic moved forward towards the bird, which was rolling around hysterically, much more then what was necessary.  
"Stay still! I'm sorry I hit you, but I want to capture you. Let me look at your wound..." Radic said, feeling stupid. The first head began to yell something at him, then the second head began yelling at the first. Soon the two were engaged in a full-fledged fight, allowing Radic a chance to look at the injured wing. It was broken, there was no doubt about that. Feeling extreme guilt, Radic searched his bag for a potion, but found only a small half-full one. Spraying it on the Doduo, Radic sighed.  
"I'm really sorry, Doduo. I hope you will forgive me."  
The Doduo stopped arguing for a moment and looked at him, confused. The two heads began to talk, then to yell. Radic put his hands over his ears.  
"Please! Calm down! There's no need for you to be shouting like this!"  
The two heads then turned their anger to him. Radic winced and kept his ears covered.  
"Vul vulpix vul..." Kitsune scoffed and began investigating a nearby bush. Radic glared at her, but she refused to help him.  
"Listen, I'm here to help you. I'm sorry I hit you, but I want to help. Please!" Radic said desperatly, not sure of what he would do if this Pokémon, the Pokémon that gave him the feeling, would run away from him. The Doduo stared at him, confused. The first head then pecked the second, and the two heads began fighting viciously.  
"Maybe my other Pokémon can help..." he said desperatly, wanting the noise to stop. He rolled out the other Pokéballs and his companions came forth. Kitsune, finding nothing interesting in the bush afterall, came and joined them. Everyone glared at her, but she ignored them.  
"Can you help me calm the Doduo down?"  
His Pokémon instantly began fighting amongst themselves. Of them all, Callima was the one who remained the most calm.  
"Since Callima seems the most sensible..." Radic looked at his Pokémon. They broke off their conversation and looked at him. Callima hopped on his shoulder. "she gets to talk to it."  
Nova looked offended, Kitsune smirked and made a comment, Ruby licked her fur and looked as if she couldn't care less, and Accident looked confused. Callima tapped the first head, which turned on her angrily.  
A short conversation later, she shrugged and looked at Radic.  
"Anyone else got a solution?" he said, desperate for the two heads to stop fighting. Nova smirked and held up a paw.  
"Pikaaaaa...." electricity began to build.  
"Nova, NO!"  
"CHU!" a bolt of electricity was sent into both Radic and the Doduo. This cause Radic to get even more frustrated and the Doduo to start screaming even more hysterically. Meanwhile, Callima yelled at Nova, who shrugged and looked innocent.  
"Night's approaching..." he said, looking at the sky. "But I can't let it die..." he looked at the shrieking Doduo and sighed. The Feeling would not let him leave. He leaned back against it and found to his amazement that it didn't attack him.  
His Pokémon watched him, then shrugged and continued fighting.  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you...I'll make up for my mistake." he said to the Doduo.  
It paused, then began screaming again. Despite this, Radic's exhaustion took over him and he managed to fall asleep.  
  


~~~ 

  
"That was REAL smart, Nova!" Ruby spat at the Pikachu. "Let's make friends by ATTACKING IT!"  
"I didn't see YOU coming up with anything better!" Nova replied, sparking. Kitsune was lying on her back and watching them with interest.  
"Of course. Ruby never thinks of anything...it's the coin, you know. Siphers out all thought." While Kitsune snickered and Nova laughed, Ruby raised all the fur on her back.   
"What?!"  
"Please, don't fight!" Accident tried to break them up. "We need to get the Doduo to trust us. We can't do it if we're fighting."  
"Get 'Screams-a-lot' over there to trust us? You might as well try and get that jacket off of Nova." Kitsune smirked.  
"I LIKE this jacket, thank you." Nova brushed it off. "You don't know it's history."  
"I do know it smells TERRIBLE." Kitsune made a mock face and fell off the rock she was lying on. Nova looked offended.  
"It does not!"  
"It doesn't. Stop it Kitsune." Callima pointed at her, but Kitsune continued laughing, joined with Ruby. "Why don't we ask it what's wrong?"  
"Didn't we try that already?" Accident said, a little slow on the uptake. He didn't notice Kitsune mocking him from behind.  
"We can try again. Maybe it's calmed down now. I'll try first."  
"You always try first!" Nova said angrily. Callima shrugged.  
"You nearly killed me and Kitsune when we first met. You're not good with strangers."  
Nova couldn't think of a reply, and just sparked furiously. Ruby laughed at him, which angered him more.  
Callima turned to the Doduo, who was arguing in low tones.  
"Excuse me..."  
The Two heads turned to her.  
"What?!" they said simultaenously. Callima backed away a little.  
"Does your wing still hurt?"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
Both answers were given at the same time. The two heads looked at each other.  
"It does too hurt! I can feel it!"  
"I don't feel a thing!"  
"'Cause you're thick! I bet you didn't even feel the rock hit us!"  
"I did too! You're just a hypochondriac!"  
"I am not!"  
Callima broke the argument.  
"Excuse me...do you have a name-...names?"  
"I'm Ta."  
"I'm Ka."  
The two heads looked at Callima, then at eachother.  
"Why do you ask?"  
Ta mocked Ka cruelly. "'Cause maybe she would like to know what to refer to us as, moron!"  
Ka turned to Ta. "Don't call me that! It was a simple and necessary question."  
"You got problems..." Kitsune said, sauntering by. "I wonder what it's like to not only have to deal with yourself in the morning, but two aspects of yourself."  
"She understands." Ta said. Ka rolled her eyes.  
"No she doesn't! She was mocking us! You're so stupid!"  
"I am NOT stupid!"  
"Please!" Callima said. She held up her claws for silence. She glared at Kitsune, who was walking by and looking glad she had started trouble. "I think what Radic wants, and what all of us want, is to know whether you'll come with us."  
"Since when did we vote on that?" Kitsune said, back on her previous vantage point on the rock.  
"Shut up, Kitsune."  
"I think we should go." Ta said. Ka shook her head.  
"I think we shouldn't."  
"You're just disagreeing because I agree."  
"I am not!"  
"You are too!"  
"I want to go! I think that he's really sorry he hurt us."  
"No he's not...he's just another one of those 'Gotta Catch 'Em All' morons."  
"He isn't!" Nova finally moved forward to his trainers defense. "He thinks you're special and would make a good friend! That's why he wants you!"  
"How would HE know?" Ka asked, looking confused. For once, Ta seemed to agree.  
"He gets a feeling." Accident tried to explain. Ta and Ka looked at him. "It says 'hey, that's my friend' and so he goes with it."  
"That's why we have Pokémon like Kitsune around." Ruby rolled her eyes. Kitsune made a sound as if she was hurt and fell off her rock again.  
"A feeling?"  
"Weird."  
"I think it's true."  
"You would."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing."  
"It meant something! Are you making fun of me?"  
Ta rolled her eyes. "Noooo, I'm being supportive."  
Callima broke in again. "Will you come? Radic's spent the entire night here with you, seeing if you'd get better. He let us out to help you."  
Ta and Ka remained silent (a miracle!) and looked off to one side.  
"It's too cold." Ka said, trying to start a fight. She succeeded.  
Ta rolled her eyes. "It's always too cold! Blah blah, whine whine. You're so annoying."  
"I am NOT annoying!" Ka said angrily.  
After a long argument that ended after about fifty rounds of "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" back and forth, they noticed there were no other sounds around them. Ta and Ka, brought back to reality, looked around.  
Underneath the two necks slept Ruby, who was curled against Ta and Ka's feathers. On their back, Kitsune sprawled out, spreading warmth from her firey body. On Radic's lap slept Callima, and near Ta and Ka's small tail feathers slept Accident. Finally on his left side, Nova leaned and was snoring.  
"Dang, they fell asleep."  
"On US."  
There was a rare moment of silence.  
"I feel great now."  
"Yeah, I finally feel warm."  
"It was always warm, if you weren't such a wuss, but really. This feels nice."  
"It was NOT always warm! It was cold! You're just too stupid to notice!"  
Ta changed the subject abruptly. "If this is what it's like to be with Radic, then I want to do it."  
"You wanted to before."  
"Well, I want to even more now."  
"..." Ka stared at the other head and sighed. "Well I guess...if only YOU didn't have to come along."  
"Feelings mutual." Ta grumbled, closing her eyes. Ka closed hers, and soon they were both asleep. 


	7. Accident ~ Evolution the First

**Accident **~Evolution the First (Oh, a slight note. In other pasts I mentioned that Accident was still a squirtle...the ones after Callima. Technically, he should be a Wartortle. My mistake.)

Radic wandered through the depths of Mt. Moon. He had no idea where the exit was and he was lost. All he had with him were his three Pokémon...Nova, Accident, and Callima. Other then that he was alone.  
He found his mind wandering to whether or not Red had gotten lost in the mountain. He probably didn't...he thought bitterly. He probably zipped right out of there without any trouble. But he, being Radic, had, of course, gotten lost in the stupid mountain. He wondered where and what Red was doing now. He was convinced that he must be laughing at him.  
His three Pokémon were walking along next to him, keeping their trainer company. They all knew at some instinctual level that their trainer was getting more and more distraught and frustrated as they wandered through what seemed like endless tunnels and he needed their company as reassurance.   
As it was, the constant attacks by other Pokémon was becoming annoying and Nova, Callima, and Accident were all in bad shape. Radic began to wonder what would happen if all his Pokémon fainted under the ground. Would he be attacked next? What would happen?  
He wished he had some kind of healing item with him, but he had used all that he had. All he could do was hope that eventually he would reach the exit before any more damage was done to his Pokémon.  
"Geo!"  
As usual, Radic had tripped over yet another sleeping Geodude, which rose up angrily. Radic hoped that the Geodude would have attacked him anyway if he hadn't tripped over it and it wasn't directly his fault that it was attacking them. He wasn't sure who to send out at first, so he pointed at it.  
"Attack it!" he hoped one of his Pokémon was listening. They all were.  
Nova knew instinctually that trying to attack the Geodude with electricity would be absolutely useless, so instead lept on it's back. He tried to bite the hard stony skin, but could barely scratch it. "Pikaaa!"  
Callima latched onto the bicep of the Geodude, hoping that her Leech Life would do some damage. She could feel the resistance of the energy going into her and knew she wasn't doing much. She kept pulling at the energy, trying to withdraw more of it, but it resisted her. "Parrras!"  
Accident knew this was usually his kind of fight, but as it was, he was feeling dried out and weary. He had taken the most damage of them all, considering the many ground and rock type Pokémon lived beneath Mt. Moon, and felt exhausted. He tried to draw from the water he kept stored in his body, but found there was little left. Not sure of what else to do, he drew on his weak reserves and blew a thick stream of bubbles towards the Geodude. "SQUIRTLE!"  
The Geodude was hurt badly by this, but managed to keep conciousness. Shaking itself, it threw Nova off to one side. He slid across the gravelly ground and hit a wall. Then reaching with it's arm, the Geodude plucked Callima off and slammed her into the ground, which she hit with a shrill cry.  
"Nova! Callima!" Radic was concerned, but knew there was nothing he could do against a Geodude. He could only hope that Accident would be able to take care of it. He was his last chance.  
Accident felt rage surging through him at the injuries his team-mates had sustained. He rushed forward and lept at the Geodude, dragging it to the ground. He had run out of water, he could no longer do any more of those attacks. But he was still strong, and he would show the Geodude that.  
The Geodude was shocked and fell to the ground, it's momentary levitating powers gone. It grabbed Accident's arms and threw him towards a wall, near where Nova had fallen.  
Accident tucked himself into his shell, hitting the wall sharply. It hurt, but it could have been worse. Accident lay on the ground, the breath knocked out of him for a moment. The Geodude seemed satisfied at this.  
"Pikaaa..." Nova whimpered and tried to push himself upwards. The Geodude swooped over Nova easily and grabbed it's tail, pulling him upwards. Nova was too weak to resist. Holding him upwards, the Geodude drew back a fist as if about to punch the Pikachu.  
"Squirtle!" Accident threw himself at the Geodude, knocking Nova free. This time, Accident tried to claw it's eyes, trying to find some kind of weak point. Radic managed to catch Nova before he hit the ground.  
"Come on, Accident! You can do it!" Radic shouted encouragingly. Accident was strengthened by this support and refused to remove his paws from the Geodude's eyes. The Geodude was shrieking in pain, flailing it's arms about. Accident managed to gain some leverage and then threw the Geodude into a wall. It lay on the ground, stunned for a moment. Accident panted, trying to regain some strength. The Geodude abruptly reached forward and grabbed Accident, slamming him into the wall. Accident gave a short cry of pain, but this went unheeded. The Geodude looked furious. Accident could see the pain it was in...it was close to being knocked unconcious. But he was trapped. He had to hurt it somehow.  
Accident slammed his head into the Geodude's face in a headbutt, and the Geodude let go. Finally, it sank to the ground, unconcious.  
"Accident!" Radic was at his side instantly. Accident could feel blood running down his face from what was undoubtedly a deep gash on his forehead. He could hear Callima near Radic...no doubt he had picked her up when he had gotten the chance.  
"Parrras parrrrass...." Callima sounded worried. Nova was near him as well, looking concerned.  
"Pika? Pika pika?"  
"Accident, are you okay? I'll return you, if you want. I can't believe you managed to do it, Accident. I'm so proud of you."  
Accident was about to say something when a strange tingling feeling near his foot paws stopped him. The tingling was strange at first, then grew into the feeling of pins and needles jabbing him. He gasped in pain, closing his eyes.  
"Accident? What's going on? What's happening?" Radic touched Accident's shoulder, and to Accident it felt like fire. Pain was shooting through his body, causing his vision to dim. He wasn't sure what was happening. What was going on?  
He felt pressure near his head, then felt something rip through his skin. Accident was too weak to cry out, but it felt as if something had escaped him. He looked at his claws and found them getting longer, and felt fangs growing painfully from his mouth. His tail seemed to grow, the bones snapping and reassembling themselves.   
"Accident...you...you...you evolved!" Radic looked concerned. Accident could feel a constant ache between his shoulderblades, but other then that the pain quickly faded. His whole body felt foreign to him. It felt stronger, but strange.  
"War..." he managed to say weakly. Accident picked up the new Wartortle in his arms. Nova and Callima stayed by his side.  
"We need to get you to a Pokécenter...but how do I get out of here?"  
"Pika pika!" Nova pointed to a Clefairy that was hopping by. Radic noticed that the Clefairy seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere...perhaps it knew the way out!  
Nova attached himself to Radic's pantleg, Callima climbed on Radic's shoulder, and Accident slept fitfully as Radic followed the Clefairy.  
Nova was right. It did led to a way out. But it wasn't where he had entered. It was somewhere different. Regardless, Radic rushed to the Pokécenter, hoping that Accident would be okay.   
  


~~~ 

  
After Accident had healed, he ate voraciously. Radic watched him with concern. He had a small scar on his forehead that Nurse Joy said would eventually fade, and the other injuries he had sustained had dissapeared, except that Accident always was rolling his shoulders, as if there was some kind of pain or thing on his back he could not get rid of. When he asked Accident about it, he just said there was a kind of pain there. When Radic asked whether or not Accident wanted Nurse Joy to heal it, Accident said that she couldn't. When he asked for a explanation, Accident just kept eating.  
Nova and Callima were fine, as it turned out, except that Nova's pride was hurt slightly. But they were more concerned with Accident, who didn't understand why so much attention was being payed to him.  
"Accident..." Radic managed to interrupt Accident's eating. Accident looked at him. "Where did you learn to do a headbutt like that?"  
"War? Wartortle?"  
"The headbutt. Remember? You hit the Geodude and it fainted."  
"War war..." Accident scratched his head. "Tortle tortwar..."  
"You don't remember? That's odd..."  
"Pika..." Nova tapped Accident. He held up his paw and extended two digits. "Pika pi pi?"  
"War..." Accident studied it carefully, as if thinking hard. Then he smiled. "Tortle!"  
Nova blinked, then sighed. "Pika pi pi?" it asked again. Accident seemed dissapointed this was the wrong answer. He tried again.  
"Tortle war?"  
Nova shook his head again. He beckoned to Radic to bring a piece of paper, which Radic did. Taking a small pencil, Nova wrote in jagged strokes.  
"2 + 2 = ?"  
He pushed the paper towards Accident. Accident picked it up and studied it for what seemed like quite a while.  
"Come on, Accident. Two plus two. It's not that hard." Radic smiled. Accident looked at Radic, then at Nova. Then he also smiled.  
"Tortle tortle!" He slapped the paper back on the table. Callima looked at Accident with pity on her eyes as Radic gaped.  
"Sixteen? Accident, you know better then that..."  
"Pika pi..." Nova looked at the paper, then at Accident, then at the paper again. "Pika..pika pi..." Nova looked at Accident again, who seemed confused. "Chu...chu pika pi..." Incredible sadness crossed Nova's face and a small tear formed in the corner of his eye, rolling past his red cheeks. Accident could not understand what was going on. Callima shook her head.  
"Accident, say the right answer...you know this!"  
Accident seemed to think hard, then shrugged.  
"Tortle tortle WAR tortle tortle."  
"Sixteen isn't the right answer, Accident..." Radic seemed hurt himself. "Excuse me for a second." He rushed from the table towards Nurse Joy. Accident was more confused then ever.  
"Nurse Joy..." the woman turned towards Radic.   
"Yes?"  
"About Accident..."  
"Oh, I was afraid this would happen. Is he..."  
"He's acting strange! It's like he can't remember things, and he can't do math anymore...what's wrong with him?"  
"Radic...something happened to Accident. Did he fall on his head or something before you came here?" Nurse Joy had picked up a clipboard and was flipping through it distractedly. Radic blinked.  
"He...in a battle against a Geodude, he headbutted it. He saved us all."  
"Headbutting a Geodude...that would account for it." Nurse Joy sighed and handed the clipboard to Radic. If she expected him to be able to understand it, she was mistaken. She pointed to some complicated words that Radic couldn't understand.  
"Account for what?!" Radic was near hysteria. "What's wrong with my Accident?!"  
"Radic...I'm afraid that collision with the Geodude has given Accident...given...Radic, Accident has brain damage." She said as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. I'm afraid he will always be like that."  
"Brain...? What, you mean he's stupid now or something?" Radic furiously slapped the clipboard on the counter. He ignored the stares from other trainers. Nurse Joy looked sad.   
"Radic, there's nothing you can do. Accident is now mentally retarded and there is no cure."  
"Why..." Radic looked down, tears flooding into his eyes. "Why did this happen to him..."  
"I don't know. It's hard for a trainer when something like this happens." Nurse Joy gently removed the clipboard from his hand. "He'll still be loyal to you...he still trusts you. He's just..."  
Radic walked away from the counter, refusing to hear anymore. He walked back to his table, where this three Pokémon awaited him. Accident smiled brightly at him, but both Callima and Nova had more serious expressions. Radic sat down quickly, staring at the Wartortle. He felt guilt surge over him. It was his fault that this had happened to Accident...he had let Accident fight the Geodude...he hadn't packed enough supplies. He had ruined Accident's whole life...  
He felt Accident on his lap, brushing away his tears. He stared down at this smiling Wartortle. He looked at Nova and Callima, who were also crying. Radic grabbed Accident and hugged him fiercely, letting his tears free.  
"Oh Accident, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...this is all my fault...I ruined everything for you...please forgive me...I'm so sorry..."   
Accident couldn't understand why Radic was acting like this, but let him hold him. He wondered why everyone was acting so strangely, then decided just to stop thinking about it. 


	8. Nova ~ Evolution

**Nova **~Evolution 

After what happened to Accident, Radic made it very clear to each Pokémon he got afterwords what happened to Accident and that they shouldn't mention it. In the end, even Kitsune respected this, for once showing some kind of compassion. Radic was relieved, because he knew that Kitsune could be so cruel with her words. Accident never seemed to notice the glances of pity he got or the fact that everything was harder to understand. He simply accepted it and moved on.  
Radic was wandering along, traveling to yet another city in an effort to gain a badge. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, as the small voice that said he couldn't win had gotten stronger as he went along, but it gave his journey some kind of focus.   
It was a nice day and a cool breeze was blowing. Radic was in a good mood, so he had let all of his Pokémon free for the moment. He knew this could cause some conflicts, but hoped that the day would help calm them down. Callima sat on his shoulder, smiling, and Accident walked alongside of him, oblivious to everything. Behind him, however...  
Kitsune had made some cruel comments to Taka (which was what the bird had insisted on being called, despite Ka's protests that it should Kata), which had started the two heads fighting again. Ruby was picking on Nova, who was sparking furiously. The noise behind him eventually got so bad that Radic was about to turn around and tell them to knock it off when something else caught his attention.  
There was a Raichu standing in the road. The group halted, everyone staring at the strange Pokémon. There was an awkward pause.  
"Are you lost?" he asked the Raichu. The Raichu laughed at this. He heard the patter of small feet near him and instantly Nova was in front of the Raichu, sparking furiously.  
"You know this Raichu, Nova?"  
"Pika PI PI ka chu! Pika pipipika chupika pi pika!" Nova shouted at the Raichu. The Raichu began to spark himself at this.  
"Rai rai rai. RAII!" it called. Instantly what seemed like a swarm of Pikachu's appeared behind him and then encircled the group. "Rai raichu rai rai." It laughed at Nova.  
Nova snarled.  
"Nova, what's going on...?" Radic was frightened by the sudden onslaught of Pikachu's and for once his Pokémon stopped fighting. The Raichu reached out and grabbed Nova by the front of his jacket, dragging him upwards.  
"Raichu rai rai rai." The Raichu said in a mocking tone. Nova trembled with rage. He flipped out of the Raichu's grasp, kicking it in the nose in the process, then headbutted it in the chest. The Raichu fell back, surprised. It also seemed furious.  
"Nova, what's going on? Callima, go and help him!"  
"PIKA!" Nova shouted at Radic, and Callima stopped moving. Radic looked confused.  
"If you want to fight it Nova, okay..."  
"Rai!" The Raichu rushed forward, kicking Nova in the face while he was distracted. Nova flew back, but landed on his paws. He let loose a barrage of electricity towards the Raichu, but it placed it's tail on the ground and the electricity had no effect. Nova rushed forward to attack it, but the Raichu swung around, it's tail lashing into Nova in the air, knocking him to one side.  
"Piii!"  
"Nova!" Radic cried concerned, but he noticed the Pikachu's around him sparking warningly. He managed to keep back. His Pokémon watched this, entranced.  
Nova was about to rise up when the Raichu stepped on his back, knocking him to the ground. It laughed scornfully at him and raised the sharp lightning bolt at the end of it's tail. It began to whip Nova with it, slashing the back of his jacket to shreds.  
"Kaaaa!" Nova cried out in pain.  
"Stop it!" Radic was distraught at this abuse of his Pokémon. He grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at the Raichu, which sidestepped it easily. Finally, it kicked Nova off the path and walked away, the herd of Pikachu following it. Radic rushed to Nova's aid, pulling him out of the bushes.  
Nova seemed to be unconcious. The other Pokémon were confused by this whole turn of events. Radic turned to him.  
"Change of plans. Everyone, return, except you Taka."  
Radic managed to jump on Taka's back when the bird wasn't looking. Taka freaked out and began running off in any direction.  
"Go to the Pokécenter, Taka...we need to get Nova help."  
If it would get Radic off of it, Taka began racing back the way they came.  
  


~~~ 

  
"I'm sorry about your jacket, Nova." Radic said to his Pikachu as he sat on the table. Nova looked incredibly depressed. The black leather jacket he always wore was still on his body, the remnants little more then strips. The other Pokémon sat around, watching the Pikachu carefully. "What happened back there, anyway?"  
"Pi..." Nova looked off to one side. Radic shrugged. He looked at his other Pokémon. Although he knew they fought a lot of the time, sometimes they could get things out of the others that he couldn't do himself. So he walked away.   
"I'm going to get us all something to eat...why don't you guys talk for a while?"  
There was a pause after Radic left.  
"What happened?" Accident asked Nova. Nova crossed his arms.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Did you know that Raichu? He seemed to know you." Callima raised a claw.  
"I said I don't want to talk about it!"  
"Hmm..." Callima looked off to one side. "That Raichu mentioned you by name...he must have known you."  
"I don't want to talk about it." Nova said acidly.  
"Well, you never know." Ruby looked up from busily cleaning her paws. "He DID call you a ugly, dirty, weak, stumpy-legged, flat-tailed little runt. He could have just been another member of the 'I Hate Nova' club. I'M a proud member, after all. It's gaining in popularity quickly."  
Nova glared hatefully at Ruby, turning an angry red, but he didn't comment. Ruby, expecting this, only smirked to herself.   
"Isn't it typical that a Pikachu gets beaten by a Raichu?" Kitsune smirked. "I wasn't surprised."  
"SHUT UP!" Nova tried to lunge at the Vulpix, who was laughing at him, but was restrained by Callima.  
"Nova, tell us what happened! We can't help you unless we know." Callima tried to break Nova out of his fury. Eventually Nova calmed down.  
"Fine, I'll tell you." Nova looked with anger at Kitsune, who did not look perturbed at all. "I did know that Raichu. A long time ago he was just some Pikachu who hung out with me. I used to be in a gang, before I began working at the electronics store. Anyway, I used to be the leader. It used to be lots of fun...then that stupid Pikachu tries to overthrow me...he turned everyone against me. I didn't want to deal with it, so I just quit. Never thought I'd see him again. I guess he found a Thunder stone somehow."  
"You know..." Ruby was licking herself off in one corner. "I don't think they'll let us by until you beat that leader, Nova."  
"I tried...he's a lot stronger now." Nova fingered some of the shreds of his jacket. "What can I do?"  
"Why don't you evolve?" Ta said. Everyone looked at her, including Ka.  
"What?"  
"Well, I think if you were a Raichu, that could even the odds, don't you think?"  
"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Ka said venomously. Ta turned to her.  
"You always think what I say is stupid!"  
"'Cause it is!"  
"Let's ignore them for a moment..." Ruby turned away from the two arguing heads. "Accident, you evolved. What was it like?"  
"...It hurt." Accident tried to remember, scratching his head. "It hurt a lot. I didn't like it."  
"Well, you're willing to withstand a little pain to beat the Raichu, aren't you Nova?"  
Callima was wondering whether this was the right idea or not. "I don't know...I heard that evolving can change someone completly. And I don't think you can learn anything else afterwards."  
Nova was looking thoughtful. "Accident is still the same. And I think I know everything I'll ever need to know. But still..."  
"One rat's like another I always say. Go ahead and evolve if you want..." Kitsune walked away. "Doesn't matter to me."  
Nova clenched his fists angrily, glaring at the Vulpix. He would do it! Even if it was just to show Kitsune AND the Raichu that he wasn't weak!  
Radic walked back, noticing that all the Pokémon's eyes were on him.  
"Decide something?"  
"Pika pika pika chu!" Nova pointed to himself. Radic looked at him.  
"Are you sure?"  
Nova nodded.  
"I hope I have enough money..." Radic walked off again and the Pokémon waited patiently.  


~~~  


As it turned out, Radic did have enough money, but just barely. He could only buy one stone, but that was enough.  
The group was assembled outside near the woods, per Nova's request. For some odd reason, he did not want anyone but Radic to watch, but finally Radic talked Nova into relenting enough for the other Pokémon to be present. He claimed for emotional support.  
Radic placed the stone on the ground, but Nova shook his head.  
"Nova...?"  
"Pi pi pikachu, pikachu pika pi."  
"Okay...if that's what you want." Radic picked up the stone and held it in his hand. Nova walked forward, standing as tall as he could. Radic gently touched the stone to his forehead, where it instantly melded into Nova's body.  
Nova closed his eyes and then muffled a cry of pain as waves of energy overflowed his body. Radic backed away hurriedly, the other Pokémon gathering behind him. Nova appeared to be encased in some kind of glowing energy field, somewhat like electricity. It was hard to see Nova clearly, but his sillhouette was easily visible.  
The Pikachu ears seemed to retreat back into his body, as did the lightning shaped tail. Nova screamed as a long, whiplike tail ripped itself from the back of his body, the lightning bolt at the end scattering blood through the field onto the grass. From his head two webbed ears burst free from his skin, and there were audible snaps as the bones re-arranged in his legs, causig them to become bigger and more muscular. His paws lengthened as well, losing all digits.  
Nova fell to all fours, panting deeply as the energy seemed to retreat for a few moments. His colors still seemed to be that of a Pikachu...he remained the bright yellow, with the red cheeks. The base of the long tail was brown as well, and his ears were tipped black. The energy at once converged on Nova, causing a veritable explosion, knocking Radic and his Pokémon back several feet.  
When they finally looked forward, Nova was standing weakly on his new legs, his color having changed drastically. He was, on the whole, darker then he had been before, with his reddish-orange colored fur. He stared at Radic for a few moments in pain. He then looked at his paws and found the remnants of his jackets had been torn off from his sudden growth in size. He held the ripped strips in his paws and cried unashamedly, from both the physical pain from his evolution and the emotional pain at losing the one remnant from his past. Radic walked forward, letting the new Raichu sob into his shirt, much as he had before. He turned silently, the other Pokémon following him as he walked back into the city.  


~~~  


"Are you really okay, Nova? I mean, that looked like it really hurt." Callima looked concerned at Nova, who was laughing nervously. He had lost some of his confidence with the loss of his jacket.  
"I'm okay now, really. There's only this strange ache between my shoulders, right here." Nova used his new tail to point out the area on his back. "It never seems to go away."  
"Yeah, that happened to me too." Accident smiled. "It never does stop."  
Nova leaned back. "Well, I do feel more powerful now, at least. There's that."  
"If that's what evolving is like, I don't want to do it." Kitsune said quite seriously. "From as far as I know, my evolution has to add three more tails. Your's looked painful enough, thank you. And as for you..." Kitsune pointed at Taka. "I feel bad for YOU when you evolve. You have to get a completly new head."  
"A New HEAD?!" The bird cried hysterically. "We have enough troubles with the two of us!"  
"Maybe the new head would be better mannered." Ruby muttered.  
"YOU get off lucky." Kitsune pointed at the Meowth. "Not much changes when you evolve."  
"How do you know all this?" Nova looked suspiciously at the Vulpix. Kitsune shrugged.  
"Me and my other trainer used to research this kind of stuff. We thought it was interesting."  
"You WOULD." Nova tried to hurt Kitsune as he had been hurt many times before, but it didn't work as well as he hoped.  
"What about me?" Callima looked at her own claws. Kitsune looked at her thoughtful.  
"Hmm..I don't know if yours would hurt...I think all those mushrooms just collect and grow into a big one...I don't think there are that many changes."  
"Lucky." Nova crossed his arms.  
"And you, Accident, I feel bad for you." Kitsune pointed at the Wartortle. "You have to evolve one more time."  
"I have to evolve again?" Accident was disturbed by this. "But it hurt enough the last time!"  
Kitsune shrugged. "Some Pokémon have to suffer through two evolutions. It's simply a part of a Pokémon's life."  
"Hey Nova." Radic walked back, holding a hand behind his back. Nova looked at him curiously. "I think I have something that'll cheer you up."  
"Rai?" Nova was confused. Radic held out his hand with a smile.  
"I know it's not a jacket, but I hope it makes you happy."  
Nova took the sunglasses from Radic gladly, putting them on instantly. He flashed a peace sign and laughed. Radic sighed in relief.  
"I'm glad you like it. Come on, we have another Raichu to teach a lesson to."  
Nova grinned.  


~~~  


"Rai rai raichu?" The Raichu stood where it had previously, staring at the new Nova critically. It waved one of it's paws airily. "Rai rai rai..."  
"Chu!" Nova did not waste time with words, bounding out quickly for the first attack. The other Raichu tried to leap out of the way, but now Nova was faster. He slammed the other Raichu into a tree, then lept clear, sweeping in his new tail. The lash took the other Raichu across the face, causing it to cry out.  
Nova lept clear and smiled confidentally. The sunlight flashed off his new sunglasses.  
The other Raichu jumped at Nova, but only encountered dirt. A few moments later Nova kicked the other Raichu in the ribs, knocking it to one side. The other Raichu rolled, then lept at Nova. Nova had not expected this and was knocked downwards. The two Raichus began to fight in earnest, rolling and shouting at one another angrily. Now Nova was bigger and stronger and he had the advantage. He kicked the other Raichu away from him and sparked violently.  
"Raaaaiii..."  
The other Raichu placed his tail on the ground as it usually did. This was what Nova had expected, and instead he whirled around, his tail slashing the other Raichu's chest deeply, causing it to fall back. Nova let his electricity form in the air as an explosion of light, stunning the surrounding Pikachu. He ran forward, grabbed Radic's hand, and began pulling him forward.  
"Rai rai rai! Rai raichu! Rai rai!"  
Radic, getting the idea, began running through the circle of Pikachu as they were stunned. Soon they were clear, and the other Pokémon laughed with relief. It had been tense.  
"You did it, Nova! You got us through!" Radic smiled brightly at his Raichu. Nova smiled, flashing his sunglasses.  
"Raichu!" 


	9. Callima ~ Evolution

**Callima  
~Evolution  
  
**

"I'm so sick of these caves!" Radic said in anger. Although he had learned from his previous experience to stock more supplies, he was still lost. Although he had all his Pokémon at this point, he was getting frustrated. He hated getting lost and he was sure that Red was far ahead of him. "I wish we could just get out of here!"  
"Parrras..." Callima sat, as always, on his shoulder. The others remained behind him, arguing with gusto. Accident didn't understand much of the conversations that went on, so remained silent. Radic was relieved to find that Accident's disability was never mentioned. He had worried that one of them would let it slip. But Accident still remained oblivious.  
He knew that most Trainers left their Pokémon in their Pokéballs, but Radic didn't care. He enjoyed having his Pokémon out for company. Radic had always been slightly paranoid and the company of others helped keep that feeling away, particularly when he was trapped in pitch-dark caves. As he always seemed to be.  
He kicked a wall angrily, frustrated at his inability to see clearly. He wanted to be outside, where he could see everything. He hated to have his sight limited.  
He would have ridden Taka, but Taka refused to let anyone on her, insisting that she tired easily.  
Callima rubbed his cheek with her claw softly, trying to calm her trainer down.  
"Parrrrras parrrras."  
"Thanks, Callima." Radic did feel better knowing someone felt as frustrated at he did. He had attached himself emotionally to Callima quite early and was fond of her. She always seemed to be calmer and more understanding then his other Pokémon.  
All his Pokémon were, as usual, weak. He had been wandering helplessly for hours on hours with no sign of the exit nearby. Everyone was feeling fatigued and in the case of the crankier Pokémon of his, exceptionally anti-social.  
When Radic saw the Paras walk in front of him, he automatically ordered Taka to go and attack it. However, this Paras did not attack Taka. It waved to Callima.  
Callima looked surprised and asked for Radic to lower her. He did so, watching as his Paras touched claws with the other. They spoke for a few moments, causing the Pokémon behind him to be silent for once.  
Callima turned back to him. She spoke for a long time, explaining something to Radic. Radic nodded.  
"Okay...if you think you're ready."  
Callima smiled.  


~~~  


As Radic walked in front of the group, Callima and her friend hung near the back with her friends.  
"I didn't think I'd see you again." She smiled. "So what is this ceremony like, anyway?"  
"Oh, it's great." The other Paras waved a claw. Callima was glad to talk to another Pokémon who didn't have that horrible habit of hissing their 's's. "All of us get together and then the main Parasect comes and sprays a powder on us. Evolves us right off."  
Kitsune was walking alongside them. "Don't Bulbasaurs follow that pattern?"  
Callima wondered whether or not that was an insult and found that Kitsune's tone made it hard to tell. "A lot of Grass Pokémon follow that path. It's like a ritual among us."  
"But your half grass, half bug." Kitsune's voice was again indecipherable.  
"I still count."  
"Who are all these Pokémon?" Her friend asked. Callima blushed slightly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced them to you. This is Kitsune, the Vulpix who just spoke to you."  
Kitsune sniffed in reply, but didn't say anything. Callima pointed to Ruby, who was walking with her back straight and her nose in the air.  
"That's Ruby, the Meowth. She has an ego problem. So does Nova, the Raichu." She pointed to where Nova was bouncing along happily. He flashed his sunglasses at the Paras and smiled brightly.  
"The Wartortle is Accident. Don't ask."  
"I won't." The Paras could tell by her tone not to ask.  
"And that hysterical arguing bird up there is Taka. One head's Ta, the other's Ka."  
"Do they both think they're female?"  
Callima had never thought of that. "I think they do."  
The Paras near her laughed slightly. "Imagine if their next head thought it was male! That would be so confusing!"  
Callima laughed at the thought as well. "Oh, right. That's Radic, in front of us. He's my trainer."  
The Paras made a strange noise, but didn't say anything. It raised a claw. "My name is Deidre. I'm one of Callima's old friends."  
She knew that no one was really listening to her, but she felt awkward not giving her name in return for theirs.  
"So who is the great Parasect?"  
"If I remember correctly...it's some really old one...some say it has a really bad temper."  
"Are you ready to evolve?" She asked Deidre. She shrugged.  
"I guess. I know I have to, so I might as well do it now."  
"My feelings exactly." Callima smiled. "As long as it helps Radic, I don't care."  
"Thing is..." Her friend whispered to her. "I don't know if your trainer and his friends can watch."  
"Really?" Callima was taken aback. Deidre nodded.  
"You can try, but I'm not sure."  
Callima nodded and stared forward, not sure of what to expect.  
Soon they ended up in a large cavern. In the center sat a massive parasect, it's mushroom almost yellow with age, the spots on it pure white. It's legs were almost a pinkish color. It didn't move, only watching the group as it entered. Surrounding the Parasect were a multitude of Paras, all chattering to one another. Radic sat near the entrance, keeping his Pokémon near him. Callima and her friend moved forward, walking down near the front row.  
The Parasect raised it's ancient claws.  
"Evolution!" It's voice was raspy. "What all Pokémon must come too eventually, especially us, the Paras and Parasect."  
Callima noticed the others cheering along with it, but felt a slight unease.  
"Today you shall evolve. I will not lie to you, it will be painful. It won't last long."  
Callima looked back at Accident who was bravely giving her a paws-up. Nova was pumping his fists enthusiastically. She turned back to the Parasect.  
"Omewa!"  
A Paras walked forward, it's mushrooms shaking with nervousness. The Parasect touched it with one withered claw, a slight sparkle of powder barely seen flowing from it's back.  
The Paras gasped slightly, the Mushroom's on it's back growing at an exponential rate. In order to support the weight, the Paras' legs snapped and reformed with incredible swiftness. The claws increased in weight along with the Mushroom, the eyes growing smaller, the teeth becoming less prominent. The new Parasect lay on the floor of the cavern, panting hard. With another touch from the old Parasect, it moved back to it's original position, displacing several Paras in the process.  
"Deidre!"  
"Wish me luck." Callima's friend winked at her, then moved forward. Callima was feeling deep misgiving now, but knew it was far too late to back away.  
She watched her go through the same process, which looked to her all the more agonizing.  
"You!" The Parasect pointed at Callima. She moved forward.  
"Where did you come from?"  
Callima wasn't sure how to respond. It hadn't asked any other Paras any questions. She remained silent, trying to think of an answer. The Parasect tapped her.  
"A trained Pokémon! No wonder I don't know your name!"  
Callima nodded slowly. The Parasect backed away.  
"You can't evolve! This is for pure Pokémon, not tainted ones!"  
Callima was dumb with shock. She stared the Parasect in disbelief, who was beginning to snap it's claws. She backed away slightly.  
"Wait a minute...why isn't Callima evolving?" Radic stared at the scene, trying to understand what was happening. "Why is the Parasect mad at her?"  
"Meowth meow meow..." Ruby was staring at the scene intensely.  
"That doesn't make her any worse then any other Paras!" Radic was offended now. He stood, knocking Ruby off his lap unintentionally. "Leave my Callima alone!"  
Every Paras and Parasect in the room turned to look at him. Radic backed away slightly. The Parasect raised a claw slowly and pointed towards him. Instantly every Pokémon in the room began to move towards him.  
Callima was the first. She stood in front of him, snapping her tiny claws. "Parrrrras parrrrrras parrrrrras!"  
The others stopped, staring at her. The Old Parasect lumbered forth, it's fragile legs seeming inadequate to hold it's body. With one smooth motion, it struck Callima with it's claw, knocking her out of the way.  
"Callima!" Radic reached down for his Pokémon, but found something blocking him. The Parasect that had evolved before Callima. With the energy of youth, it attacked the older Parasect, bringing the others around it, snapping and shouting angrily. Radic fell back, tripping as he usually did on a rock. Callima crawled onto his chest, staring at the carnage with tears in her eyes. Deidre screamed as only a Parasect in pain could.  
As the Paras and Parasect backed away, she stared at the shattered and ripped remains of Deidre. Before her eyes, a sparkling powder flew from her friends ripped mushroom, touching her own.  
Stiff with shock, Callima fell off Radic's chest onto the cavern floor as her body began to change.  
She had known Deidre ever since they were little in Mount Moon....Callima felt the growing weight of the Mushrooms gathering on her back...how in the world had she gotten to this tunnel? Gotten associated with this Parasect? Why did she do such a thing? Callima stifled a gasp of pain as her leg snapped straight, grew almost a foot, then snapped back in half. This was repeated for her other legs. Why did Deidre...why did she do something like that...  
She felt her claws disappear into her body. They ripped out of her again with a spray of blood, increasing greatly in size. She felt a vine attach to the back of her claws, allowing them to be extended. Deidre was dead...tears fell from her reforming eyes, rolled past her new smooth mouth. She struggled to her new legs, snapping her claws. Deidre was dead...because of her. Deidre had given her life...for her. Deidre had evolved her. Deidre was dead.  
Giving an angry, tormented cry, Callima back exploded into a flurry of dust, causing each Paras and Parasect in the room it touched to fall to the ground.  
Before Radic could ask what happened, Callima shoved him roughly out of the room. She felt Ruby leap on top of her Mushroom canopy in her hurry, but she didn't care. They had to get away from the powder.  
Taka slid her heads underneath her, lifting her onto her back. Ruby dug her claws in the mushroom to hang on. Callima could feel the tiny pinpricks of her claws, but was more concerned for the pain in the center of her back...the constant, aching pain where her shoulders would have been...if she had shoulders.  
She glanced behind her and saw Radic holding Accident on Taka's back. On his head was Kitsune, clinging for dear life. When she looked ahead of her, she saw Nova perched on the Bird's head, directing her through the darkness with his electricity.  
"Callima, what was that attack? What happened? Why are we running so fast?"  
Callima let herself weep unashamedly. She had used a technique only given to Parasects. Never to be used. Not on another Pokémon. Not on another living thing. The only name her species had given it was "Deep Sleep Powder", but she knew what it did. It killed what she was fighting instantly.  
She had killed them. Killed them ALL.  
She had killed hundreds of her own species...many of them completly innocent. All of them wishing, like her, to evolve. She had killed, in cold blood. Everyone she knew was dead...her best friend was dead. She was totally alone...and she was in a strange new body she hardly understood.  
She felt Radic touch her new Mushroom gently, having guessed what happened.  
"Don't feel bad, Callima. You had no choice. We're alive, aren't we?"  
This did not console her. She let tears fall from her new strange eyes, unable to believe what she had done. Taka continued running through the cavern, knowing that for once, the welfare of others outweighed her own lies about her ability to bear the weight of others. 


	10. Kitsune ~ Evolution

Kitsune  
~Evolution  
  


Kitsune did not want to evolve. She knew what it would be like. She knew what she would look like. She didn't want to do it.  
Besides, the others who evolved weren't happy about the process either.  
No one talked to Callima about her evolution. They understood that it was a incredibly painful thing for her and refused to bring it up in her presence, even Kitsune knew this. Kitsune knew her limits. She knew what she could and could not mock, and this was one of things she couldn't.  
It was all unintentional. That much was clear. Radic was happy with Kitsune as a Vulpix, as was Kitsune. The entire thing was an Accident. A dreadful, terrible accident. But there was nothing that could be done. So Kitsune locked her regrets away, just as she did for all her other emotions.  
It started when Radic had entered a town, much like any other. As usual, his first stop was the Pokécenter, as all his Pokémon were exhausted. As soon as they were healed, he headed out again, fully intending to leave the town and not come back.  
That was before Kitsune noticed something that she just couldn't help but make fun of. It was a Pikachu with a pink ribbon around it's neck. She had laughed hysterically before Radic could get her to be quiet, and Radic was left with the oath of the trainer that they would get their revenge. He wasn't sure how or when the trainer would do so, but it weighed on his mind.  
Radic was about to enter another mountain when the trainer showed up again. Not wishing to have a confrontation, Radic ducked inside the cave. He wasn't prepared for what was inside.  
There were glimmering, shining stones on the walls, causing them to glow with own light. They studded the walls.  
"Evolution stones!" Radic gaped at the cave, not sure of what to do. Kitsune however had an idea. She lept on Radic's shirt, climbing onto his shoulder and clinging there. She refused to let go.  
"It's okay, Kitsune, you don't have to evolve if you don't want to. I wish I could get some of these stones tho....I could sell them for a lot of money."  
Ruby walked forward, picking at one of the stones in the wall with her claws. She gripped the yellow stone in her mouth and gave it to Radic, who held it in his hand.  
"This must be a thunder stone. How strange...it's not lightning bolt shaped. Must be because it isn't refined yet. Thanks Ruby."  
Ruby didn't reply, only moving ahead. She picked out alternate Water, Fire, Grass, and Thunder stones, which Radic kept collecting in his bag. Kitsune avoided them like the plague. Radic didn't blame her for it.  
He was so caught up in his collecting that Radic soon found himself lost again. He sighed in frustration.  
"Not again..."  
He continued walking forward, seeing some kind of source of light.  
What he found amazed him. It was a large volcano. Lava bubbled in a deep pit within the center of the room, stones continued to stud the walls and floors, and numerous fire Pokémon were collected around it. When they saw Radic, they nearly all ran away, except for one. An Arcanine.  
It stood and faced Radic, snarling. It's beautiful fur bristled brightly.  
"Acc-" Radic was about to call Accident forward when the Arcanine did something unexpected. It breathed a large column of fire, complete with a symbol within the flames, at Accident before he could even move. This caught him completly off guard. He fell near the lava pit, tucked into his shell to prevent damage.  
"Accident! Be careful!"  
As Accident began to untuck himself from his shell, the Arcanine moved forward.   
"Raaai!" Nova dashed at the Arcanine, sparking furiously. The Arcanine moved with fantastic speed, sending Nova's sunglasses flying off into the distance. Nova instantly ran after them.  
"Ruby, can't you do something?"  
Ruby yawned. The Arcanine barked sharply at her, but Ruby totally ignored it. This infuriated the Arcanine. It rushed forward, aiming for Ruby's head. Ruby ducked under it, standing directly beneath the large dogs thick fur. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth to cry for the heaven's to send her Thunder.  
Then the Arcanine layed down, sitting directly on top of her. There was a muffled screech of rage as the Meowth attempted to break free from the Arcanine's weight, but couldn't. Radic watched helplessly as the Arcanine didn't let up it's pressure, only moving after Ruby had stopped struggling. It stood up, revealing the unconscious Ruby. It batted it to one side, then moved forward.  
"Taka?"  
The Bird shook both of it's heads "No", then ran off to one side at fantastic speed. Radic sighed deeply. He knew better then to send Callima against this thing, so he had one choice.  
"Kitsune-"  
"VUL!" The Vulpix clung to his shirt tighter. He plucked her off gently.  
"I know, I know. Can't you do this for me just once?"  
Kitsune sat, then made a few remarks about the Arcanine. She then nodded to Radic, smiling. "Vul."  
The Arcanine was fuming. It breathed a torrent of fire at Kitsune, which she readily dodged. Radic, however, had a harder time of it. He barely managed to avoid being set on fire.  
The Vulpix circled the Arcanine, making biting remarks about. This enfuriated the Arcanine even more, causing it to breathe fire randomly at wherever she was. Kitsune easily avoided the blasts.  
Eventually she led it near the edge of the lava pit. With a swift move, she caused the Arcanine to back away slightly, the edge crumbling beneath it.  
Howling in surprise, the Arcanine tried valiantly to avoid the lava beneath it. Noticing Accident uncurled nearby, it reached for him desperatly. It hooked the edge of Accident's shell, dragging him down into the lava along with it. Accident gave a short cry of surprise.  
If there was anyone at all on their team that Kitsune cared about, it was Accident. She pitied his handicap and identified with the Pokémon for some reason. She did make fun of him occasionally, but more often then not sympathized with him. If there was anything she couldn't stand, it was someone making fun of or hurting Accident. So she reached down as swiftly as she could and bit into Accident's paw, trying her best to prevent him from falling into the lava. The Arcanine, now that it had a hold, was not about to let go.  
Kitsune was losing the tug-of-war. She could feel her paws slipping beneath her. She felt one skid over a bump, then felt a strange feeling come over her. It reminded her of pins and needles. She would have gasped if she could have opened her mouth. She must have stepped on a fire stone by accident. She was evolving.  
She felt her skeleton reassemble itself, growing in size and statute. despite all this, she refused to let Accident's paw go. Her new growing body was allowing her to match the Arcanine's pulling power.  
She felt her curled tails break apart from their formation, forming into long, flowing ones. Along with this was an incredible pressure on her back, which erupted as three tails burst from her, causing her blood to spill on the cavern floor. Fighting back the urge to scream and release Accident, Kitsune kept her mouth shut. She felt her eyes and her very face reform. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on nothing but Accident. Almost as if water draining away, her red faded along her body, leaving her a white color. It started at her head, then headed down for her tails. Just as it reached it, however, she slid off the fire stone. Since it was unrefined, it did not meld into her body. Since she had stopped touching it, her evolution had stopped. As of such, the end of her tails were left a brownish red color.  
When the evolution was complete, she felt a terrible, aching pain in her shoulders. She was too busy to care. She was now powerful enough to lift Accident away from death.  
She pulled with all her power, bringing Accident to the edge inch by inch. She felt something else take her tails and pull, and a flick of her new thin eyes showed it was Nova, who had regained his sunglasses. He pulled as well as he could, not aware most likely of the pain it caused Kitsune. She didn't care.  
Now Accident was coming over the edge. She felt two more pulling on her and saw Ta and Ka out of the corner of her eye. Accident was over the edge and hyperventilating with relief.  
The Arcanine clung to the edge, trying to find it's way upwards. As the Pokémon rested, the Arcanine stood, staring down at them. It opened it's mouth.  
Then it ran away.  
Confused, Kitsune stared after it. She wondered what on earth could have posessed it to just run like that. Perhaps it was her new appearance. Perhaps it was her determination. She turned around. Well, it wasn't because something larger was behind her.  
"Kitsune, you did it! You saved Accident! And you evolved too!" Radic didn't sound as enthusiastic when describing her evolution.  
"Nine..." her new voice was strange to her. She opened and closed her mouth momentarily. "Ninetails..." 


	11. Ruby ~ Evolution

Ruby  
~Evolution  
  


Radic was never really sure exactly how Ruby knew Thunder. His best guess was that it had to do with her past, therefore he never asked. If there was one thing Ruby hated talking about, it was her past. She hated it intensely and most of the time pretended it had never happened. He wasn't sure how she was able to call Thunder either, considering she had no electric conductors to speak of, except perhaps her coin. All he knew was that she would give a piercing scream, the sky would cloud over, and a large bolt of lightning would lance down, striking her and allowing her to attack with it. It seemed incredibly powerful for a Pokémon of her caliber, another mystery about Ruby that Radic never fully understood.  
There were many things about Ruby that Radic did not understand.  
He had been walking, for once, alone. He did not have any other Pokémon walking alongside him, which was odd considering Radic's paranoia-loneliness often prevented him from walking without some kind of accompaniment.   
The trainer who he almost inevitably met had black hair and a cruel expression on his face. He looked tired, as if he had been through a lot. He had Pokéballs with him. Instinctively, Radic knew what would happen.  
He disliked battling, although most of the time he won, although he wasn't sure why. He had a feeling that at some point, all this good luck would be turned against him. He didn't know where this feeling came from.  
"Hello." He waved to the boy happily. Perhaps they would not have to fight. The boy was not impressed nor did he return the gesture.  
"Let's go."  
"You want to battle me?" Radic was struck by the boy's impulsiveness, feeling tinges of sadness at the fact he had to battle, despite he had done nothing to aggravate the strange boy.  
"Sure. You got Pokémon, so do I. Let's go."  
Radic shrugged helplessly. "If you really want too, alright."  
"Go, Tentacruel!" The boy threw one of the Pokéballs forward, causing the Tentacruel to flop onto the ground. Radic simply chose Nova's Pokéball.  
"Raaaaaai!"  
The Tentacruel went down. The boy searched through his own Pokéballs furiously. "Graveler!"  
Radic switched before damage could be done. When he sent out Accident, he found that he had a slight misgiving at sending him against an evolution of what had caused his handicap. However, Accident was ready. His stronger shell was able to withstand it's rock attacks, and it's more powerful water streams made quick work of the enemy Pokémon. The Graveler fainted.  
The boy seemed incredibly frustrated. "I'm going to beat you!"  
Radic shrugged. He hated confrontations like this where things got personal. He didn't like to make enemies. This seemed to anger the other boy more.  
"Go, Weepinbell!"  
The Plant Pokémon sat in the center of where they had decided to battle. Radic thought carefully.  
"Kitsune..."  
The Fire Pokémon's flames soon defeated the Weepinbell. The Boy recalled it.  
"This isn't fair!"  
Radic shrugged again. "Then what do you suggest?"  
"For our next Pokémon, we don't switch. We decide at the same time, okay?"  
"Fine." Radic wondered what the boy was planning. This seemed a little odd. Worried, Radic found his hand straying near Accident's Pokéball. Accident was strong enough to be able to make a good fight, even against something it was weak against. He decided that he would send Accident forward.  
The boy and him threw their Pokéballs forward at the same time.  
Accident matched gazes with the scarlet eyes of an Arcanine. The two stared at eachother as the boy cursed his luck.  
"Accident, water gun!"  
"Bite!"  
The Arcanine rushed forward, biting into Accident's shoulder where there was a gap in his armor. Accident grunted in pain, then sprayed a powerful blast of water out of his mouth. The Arcanine slid near Radic, wounded badly.  
It stood, sniffing Radic slowly. The Arcanine then growled loudly, showing it's fangs. Radic backed away, unsure of what was inciting the Pokémon. The Arcanine was knocked to one side as Accident fired another blast at it, knocking it across the ring. It remained motionless.  
The boy cursed again. "Switch."  
"I have to switch too?" Radic blinked.  
"Just so there isn't a unfair advantage."  
Radic shrugged. He decided that he might as well let Ruby forward, not sure why he felt that way. He returned Accident, who was trying to lick the wound on his shoulder. As Radic tossed out his own Pokéball, the boy threw his own.  
Ruby fell out onto the open ground. She had been napping, but her surroundings instantly awoke her. A familiar scent came to her from the wind. She stood, her fur bristling. She stared at the Arcanine, memories she tried to forget beginning to appear in the back of her mind. The sound of another Pokéball opening near her got her attention and she found herself staring at a Persian.  
It was such a shock to Ruby that she could not move for several seconds, unable to believe her eyes. She simply blinked while her adversary stared back at her.  
"Tsume?"  
Studying her long-lost leader, Ruby found that the fire in Tsume's eyes had long died. She looked thin and worn, her face no longer having the same energy as it used to. Various thin marks crossed across her body and Ruby could faintly see some wounds that she was sure was from that strange battle with the Growlithe that seemed so long ago. Ruby forced her mouth to work. "What happened to you?"  
Tsume regarded Ruby carefully, as if wondering how to respond. No doubt she was aware of her appearance to the rebellious Meowth she used to know, but to her alarm felt no concern. She didn't feel much of anything lately. This showed in her emotionless response to Ruby's question. "The boy found me wounded. He caught me."  
"I'm sorry-"  
"It's not your fault." Tsume shook her head sadly. Ruby wondered at the change in her one-time leader, not understanding how such a bastion of fearsome energy was reduced to such slow and deliberate, almost sad movements. Why was Tsume letting this happen to her? Ruby couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow her fault. "If it weren't for you, I might have died. More of us would have been caught."  
"Are the others okay?"  
Tsume's voice remained frighteningly passive. This frightened Ruby as well. She had always remembered Tsume's voice as being something with strength, with power, with feeling, but this strange emotionlessness was confusing to her. "I think so...I haven't seen them in a long time."  
"Slash!" The boy shouted. Tsume sighed deeply. "Stop babbling, stupid cat! Slash now!"  
Ruby felt anger rising within her at the boy shouting commands at her previous leader. How dare he do that...  
"I hope you won't hate me for this." Tsume raised one of her larger paws, her claws shinging from the tips. Ruby backed away, not wanting to fight one of her former friends. Why was she listening...?  
"Tsume, don't..."  
"Ruby, what's wrong?" Radic's voice had considerably more compassion then the boy's. "Is this a friend of yours?"  
Ruby nodded slowly.  
Radic sighed deeply. "I can't take you back, Ruby. You can't go back. You have to keep going."  
Ruby interpreted his statement less literally then Radic most likely intended. The Meowth kept her glittering eyes on Tsume as she moved forward.  
She ducked under her paw at the last moment, Tsume's claws brushing the tips of her forehead whiskers. Tsume wasn't stupid. As she came out of her roll, Tsume's paw batted her easily to one side. The physical advantage clearly belonged to the Persian, who had seemed to exert no effort to knock it's lesser form away.  
Ruby was more hurt from the fact she had been hit then the actual strike itself. Her concern for her own well-being was fighting with her affection for her one time friend. She didn't want to be hurt. But she didn't want to fight Tsume.  
Why was Tsume doing this...  
Tsume didn't let up her attack. Ruby barely managed to dodge the next swipe, leaping over Tsume's head and whirling around for an attack of her own. While she moved, she forced all thought from her head, not trusting it to allow her to do what she knew she had to. With her mind blank, she opened her mouth and bit into Tsume's tail.  
Tsume's scream of pain caused tears to form in her eyes.  
Tsume whirled around, whipping the injured tail away from Ruby.  
Ruby was stunned. She had attacked her. That made everything definite. Tsume was her enemy, she had attacked her and drew blood. Tsume was no longer her friend. But how could that be...when Ruby still cared about her as much as she had before...?  
Tsume's facial expression didn't change as she lashed out with her claws. Ruby was too confused and heartbroken to dodge the attack, taking it full across the face. Bleeding scratches appeared, marring the perfect cream-colored fur.  
Ruby felt fury rising quickly within her. Her face...  
"Ruby..." Radic cautioned.  
Someone had ruined her face...  
Tsume stared at her bloody claws and looked at Ruby sadly, her face and voice finally showing some emotion. "I'm sorry...but I can't..."  
Her precious, beautiful face...  
"Don't stop now!" The boy cried harshly. Tsume glanced in his direction.  
Someone was going to pay...  
The sky began to grow thick with heavy black clouds. Sensing what was going to happen, Radic pulled his jacket over his head. The boy stared up, confused.  
"What the..."  
Ruby's past was facing her directly. She could not hide from this. Her fur raised on end. Tsume was once strong and resilient...forceful and wise...adaptive and charismatic...the leader of her previous friends...Tsume was strong...but now...staring into her dead eyes...Ruby saw the body of her long-ago friend. This was not her friend. Her friend had been killed. Her friends soul had been killed.  
Blood dripped from her whiskers.  
Someone was going to pay.  
She could feel electricity gathering in the air above her. She closed her eyes, letting her body glow with a strange light. Tsume backed away uncertainly.  
"What is it doing..."  
Radic stared at his Meowth in confusion. "Ruby, don't..."  
Ruby felt white-hot anger rising within her at the treatment of her friend. The death of her friends soul. Anger kept rising within her until she felt as if she could hold it no more. As if in response to this, rain began to pound from the sky into the ground, as if releasing the fury that Ruby could not hold. Normally, Ruby hated the rain. But she didn't care at the moment.  
Why did her friend hurt her...  
Why did she hurt her friend...  
Why was her friend dead..  
Someone had hurt her friend...  
Someone had hurt her face...  
The heavens responded to her call, and the skies lit with a blinding flash of light, causing all present to cover their eyes. Those who hadn't, however, would have seen a bolt of pure electricity lashed through the sky, cracking into Ruby's body.  
Ruby didn't flinch. Her eyes slowly opened, glowing with an eerie white light. Ruby looked like some demon, the only source of light against the steadily darkening sky and ground. Her mouth opened, revealing her bloody fangs. Light glimmered off both her own blood, falling from her precious face, and her friends, dripping from her own fangs. Two types of blood...  
On one...small...scratch-cat.  
Someone was going to pay.  
Ruby whirled on her paws with un-natural speed, facing the boy who jerked back in surprise at what seemed to be the glowing form of a demon before him.  
"TSUUUUMEEEEEEE!" Ruby screamed with all the fury and sadness within her heart, all the humiliation, the hatred, the frustration, the hurt. The air around her crackled with energy, the ground beneath her paws buckled under her power, and the power that had simply built over the time she had hidden her past lanced from her body into the boy. He jerked with pain as electricity flowed through his entire system, flooding his senses. Not even able to release a scream, the boy collapsed in a heap.   
She hoped he was dead.  
She knew such thoughts were bad, but she didn't care. She wanted him to die, for killing her friend. Her anger was replaced by a growing sadness.  
Ruby let the energy fade away from her body, breathing heavily.  
"Ruby!" Tsume was at her side. "Why did you do that?"  
Ruby turned to Tsume, icy determination still in her eyes. "Don't die, Tsume. Don't let him kill you."  
The Persian blinked several times, then some preliminary flickers of light flashed in her eyes. She smirked in a familiar way.  
"Don't worry."  
She trotted over to her fallen master, sniffed his body, then continued to walk away, apparently deciding that her destiny lied elsewhere then with the trainer. Ruby watched her walk away from the trainer with gentle feelings of happiness, still dampened by the remnants of her terrible fury and sadness.  
Ruby sat down, exhausted. Radic was at her side, dabbing at the bloody marks on her face with his shirt. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
Ruby sighed deeply, conflicting emotions causing her to feel incredibly confused. She felt a prickling within her limbs and credited it to exhaustion.  
But it was more then that.  
"Ruby, you're..."  
Ruby felt a sharp stabbing pain in her back. She yowled aloud as her spine lengthened, her bones falling out of place. All at once they snapped back together, the bones in her legs lengthening as well. She felt muscles growing underneath her coat, a new layer of white fur growing over her brown paws. The whiskers on her head slowly sank beneath her skin, her ears tapering and becoming larger. Another layer of black fur extended over them.  
She felt a sight pressure in her cheeks and two more whiskers appeared, as if the two on her forehead had simply been moved to a new location. She felt her eyes lengthening, her teeth becoming larger. Her claws were growing in her paws, causing such pain she was forced to extend them as her paws grew in size. Her tail remained curled, but the brown was replaced by another layer of white fur.  
As the light faded, she felt a aching pain between her shoulders. Slowly, the coin that had been attached to her forehead clinked to the floor. Radic touched her new forehead gently.  
"Ruby..."  
When Ruby could open her new eyes, she noticed that Radic seemed smaller then he was before. Not sure of why, she managed to sit herself partly upwards.   
Ruby raised her own paw to smooth her fur and felt a slight raised area. Radic, sensing that she wanted to see herself, released Nova. He quickly took Nova's sunglasses and handed them to her, ignoring his Raichu's protests.  
Ruby could barely see the reflection of herself, but it was enough in the steadily regaining light. The ruby on her forehead glimmering with an unknown power. She smiled, her fangs poking out between her new lips.  
"You evolved, Ruby..."  
Ruby stared at the direction that Tsume had last taken. Her eyes saddened. She whispered beneath her breath, staring at the sky above her that was rapidly clearing into the beautiful blue it had been before. She supposed it was some kind of parallel to her soul in some way. She seemed so beautiful sometimes and she was fairly convinced of it herself...but when she was angry...she became something to be feared. Although something within her told her that she should think this should be a bad thing, she actually found the thought almost amusing. Smiling thinly, she turned back to where her old friend continued walking away.  
"Tsume...try and recreate your life...even if your old one is gone." Ruby whispered through her new mouth, her voice so soft that none could hear her. "After all...every one of our species is always alone. You might as well be happy with yourself."  
"Can I have my sunglasses back now?" Nova held out his paws towards Radic. 


	12. Takachan ~ Evolution

  


  
Takachan  
~Evolution  
  


To everyone who knew the bird, or as they were more often referred to as the birds, that was collectively known as Taka, the thought of yet another head to add to the constant arguing and insults that were traded between the two sister heads was inconceivable.  
"It's a wonder your species stays alive." Kitsune had remarked idly one day while they had all been lounging about in the warm sun. "You'd think that one head would eventually kill the other or something."  
Taka felt slightly left out because of the fact those around them had evolved and they had not, yet they did not want too. Knowing full well that becoming one with the rest of their party involved growing yet another head, another mind, another contributor to their arguments, far outweighed the benefits of belonging. So Taka avoided it as long as they possibly could, but there is only so long one can run from the inevitable.  
Radic and his Pokémon liked the sunlight, often laying about on particularly sunny days to absorb the life-giving, warm, loving rays of sunlight. Ruby was especially infatuated with the sun and often took the choicest spots for herself. Now that she was a Persian, a much larger form then her previous one, it took a great deal more of effort to move the large cat when she didn't want to be moved. So no one could really move her and no one tried.  
Radic was vaguely aware that he may have been giving his Pokémon too free of a reign. He knew that he was making mistakes...such as with Taka, who was always a concern for him. Within all the battles he had fought and trainers he had seen, he had never seen a Doduo with such a conflicting and belligerent relationship between the two heads. Most often, the two heads worked together to form strategies, but not Radic's Doduo. No, valuable time in battle was wasted while Ta would yell at Ka, or the other way around, while the Pokémon they were battling with would often stare at them in confusion. Sometimes it appeared to only be luck that always managed to keep Ta and Ka from fainting within the field.  
Radic stared at the bird. Well, at least there were some positive aspects to Taka...when the two heads finally did get along, it was almost like a miracle. It made him appreciate how hard it must have been to have to deal with not only one aspect of oneself, but two, and the fact that Taka was trying to overcome this anger to please Radic. Taka deeply cared for Radic, because of his kindness and his persistance in keeping Taka, despite their bad habits, and they felt deeply connected to Radic.  
For appearance's sake, they would rarely openly obey Radic, but when alone, they would do anything to make the only one who had not abandoned them when finding their arguments tiresome happy.  
This was one, and perhaps the only, thing the two heads agreed on.  
So, it was while they were all lounging about in the sun when the typical arguments began. Radic, having learned that there was almost no way he could stop them once they started, simply sighed and stared at the sky, trying to ignore them.  
"You're so lucky, Taka."  
"What?"  
"What?"  
The two heads stared at the Pokémon who had spoken, which was Accident. He smiled innocently at them. "You didn't evolve or nothing. You don't have this hurt in your back."  
Taka had heard from the others about the pain that never went away, the pain that was always between one's shoulders. Another reason to avoid evolution.  
"Why HAVEN'T you evolved, anyway?" Ruby was laying on her back, letting the sun warm her stomach fur. "I mean, Radic battles with you as much as us. You should have evolved by now. Why haven't you?"  
Taka couldn't really think of a good reason.  
"We don't want to." Ta finally spoke.  
"You can't not evolve just because you don't want to." Nova adjusted his sunglasses. "You have to evolve someday."  
"All of you evolved because you did something important." Ka pointed out. "Ruby faced her past, Kitsune saved Accident's life, Nova got us through that pass, Callima fought tradition, and Accident..."  
Although Ka had never payed attention when the others explained how Accident evolved, Ta had, so she spoke. "Accident risked himself for everyone else. If this pattern continues-"  
Ka resented having the attention taken away from her. She cut Ta off. "Then as long as we don't risk ourselves or do anything important, we'll stay the way we are."  
"Heh..." Kitsune laughed humorlessly. "So you'd rather remain unimportant then evolve?"  
"You all get off easy compared to us!" Ta was indignant. "We have to get another HEAD! Do you know how HARD that would make things?"  
"Considering you don't get along anyway..." Callima was eating some flowers while listening in to the conversation. She muttered this statement under her breath.  
"You're just afraid." Ruby rubbed a paw across the jewel on her forehead. "I bet you think it hurts too much, you wuss."  
"We're not a wuss!" Ta and Ka said at the same time. Ruby waved a paw at them idly.  
"Oh, yes you are. Pansy."  
"Shut up!"  
The argument was cut off just before conflict was imminent by the sounds of something running by. Instantly all those on the grass sat up, looking for the source of the sound.  
It was a Dodrio, running by at incredible speeds.  
"See? You could run that fast if you evolved." Nova pointed to the Dodrio. Taka regarded the other Dodrio with distrust.  
"Why aren't the heads talking to one another? Hey!" Ta shouted at the Dodrio, which skidded to a halt and turned towards them. "You guys, come here a minute."  
"What are you doing?" Ruby hissed at the two-headed bird, but Taka didn't reply. All of Radic's Pokémon readied themselves for battle as the three-headed bird easily loped towards them. Radic himself sat up and stared, wondering what was going on.  
"Greetings." All three heads spoke at the same time. Ta and Ka exchanged glances, then stared at the three in question.  
"Hi..."  
"Hello."  
This time it was the other Dodrio that looked confused. Not sure why, Taka tried to keep the conversation going. "We were just wondering..."  
"You don't seem to be talking to one another..."  
"Or even looking at eachother!"  
"What are your names?"  
The three heads exchanged glances, then again spoke with one voice. "I am Nokami."  
Ta pointed at the three heads at each syllable. "No, Ka, and Mi, huh?"  
"My name is Ka!" Ka smiled at the other bird.  
"I'm Ta." Ta felt obligated to respond as well.  
This time the bird seemed utterly confused. "You speak as if you're different from one another. I am not No, Ka, and Mi, I'm Nokami. One being."  
"No you're not." Ta spoke without care. "You got three heads, after all, you're three different beings. Just like us!"  
"Ta and Ka. Collectively, Taka." Ka clarified.  
"Oh..." Nokami seemed to have finally realized something. "Oh my, you haven't Joined yet, have you?"  
"What?"  
"Joined. You know, combined your two minds into one."  
"No!" Both Ta and Ka were horrified by this prospect. The Dodrio only looked amused.  
"I remember back then. Before I was Joined, I mean. I was always fighting amongst myselves, but now I am one and am better then ever." The fact that all three heads spoke at the same time was beginning to disconcert those listening to the odd conversation. "You should do it too, preferably before you evolve. It makes things much easier."  
"I've never heard of Joining and I'd never want to do it!" Ta was outraged. For once, Ka agreed.  
"I don't want to lose who I am!"  
Nokami stared at the two heads. "But think of everything you're losing! In battle, you lose precious time arguing amongst yourselves instead of fighting! Everything is only more complicated when there is more then one conscious mind within our species. You need to Join, even if it's just for the sake of your trainer."  
"Our trainer..." Ta and Ka spoke at the same time.  
"Think of how much pain you cause him by never being able to get along!" Nokami was about to continue, but then seemed to hear something. It quickly lowered it's heads and scratched something into the earth. "Here, this is where you can Join. I have to go, but please, Join as soon as you can!"  
With that, the Dodrio was off before either Ta or Ka could blink.  
"That was certainly odd." Callima stared at the receding pink flashes in the distance that marked the large feathered tail of the Dodrio. She had a hidden resentment for others who interceded in the Pokémon's choice to evolve. "What business is it of theirs to tell our Doduo what to do!"  
While Ta and Ka considered the quick map in front of them, their teammates argued behind them.  
"I think Taka should do it."  
"What are you, nuts?"  
"Think about it. No more pointless arguing!"  
"Think about it! One of them will be destroyed completely!"  
"Wait, what happened? What's going to happen to Taka?"  
"Nothing, Accident, don't worry."  
"I still think we should do it. It would be helpful in battle."  
"What about outside of battle?"  
"Why should we trust that Dodrio, anyway? What if it was lying to us?"  
"Why would it lie to us?"  
"Well, we all know that anything with three heads can't tell the truth, eh Ruby? Your head is big enough to be considered three."  
"Shut up, Kitsune!"  
Taka turned as Radic touched her body softly. "Taka..."  
"I don't know if I want to do this..." Ta sighed.  
"Which one of us would die?"  
There was one of the rare silences between the two heads.  
"But...if it's to help Radic..."  
"Maybe it doesn't matter..."  
So Taka turned to Radic and nodded, not realizing that they were, just as they thought they would, attempting to sacrifice something for the others.  


~~~  


The problem wasn't locating the place where the Joining occured...  
It was rather where it was.  
"Not another cave!" Radic moaned, staring at the entrance in front of him. His Pokémon were equally distressed, milling about him angrily at the thought of having to enter yet another cave. Almost all of them had memories associated with the areas.  
Taka stared at the cave, feeling both fear and apprehension within them. Although Ta and Ka may have had two minds, they still had only one body. Adrenaline made their heart beat faster and the bird began to shake almost uncontrollably. Radic credited this to the fact that Taka had carried him and his Pokémon all the way here, which was something that the bird normally didn't do.  
"Do..."  
"Duo..."  
Slowly, Taka entered the inky blackness of the cave. The others followed them, Nova sparking gently to light the area.  
They had only walked a few steps into the cave when a large booming voice seemed to sound within each one's mind. "Cease the light!"  
Radic gestured to Nova, but Nova had already stopped the sparks that flew from him. The group was plunged into total darkness, the entrance seeming obscured by something. Despite all their best efforts, the group was frightened and clung to one another. Instinctively, they surrounded Taka, sensing that they were what whoever this voice was after. Taka was shocked and slightly touched by this gesture of compassion from their team-mates, which was so rare.   
Ruby, having better vision then most, was the first to make a sound. "Perrrrsian!"  
"Something's coming..." Radic was frightened and it showed in his voice.  
"Why have you come here?" The voice was angry, again booming within the minds of those present. Radic took it upon himself to speak.  
"We...heard from..." Radic decided that perhaps using the Dodrio's name might get them out of danger. "Nokami that this is a place where Doduo's may be Joined to one another."  
There was a pause.  
"I take it you wish..." The voice seemed to consider something. "Ta and Ka to join and become one, correct?" The tone the voice used when saying the two bird's names was not flattering.  
"It's Taka's decision and they have decided that's what they want."  
"Fine. But Taka must seperate from you and walk forward. Unless they do, I will not do this."  
Taka began to walk forward, but Nova spoke up.  
"Rai raichu, rai rai rai!"  
"Nova, they'll be fine..."  
"Perrrrrsian..."  
"Hmm..." Radic hadn't considered some of the points that his Pokémon were bringing up. What if the voice really WAS some kind of predator that wished to devour his Doduo? What would he do?  
"Decide now!"  
Taka moved forward, trying their hardest not to be afraid. Before the bird could move away from the groups enclosement, there was a stunningly bright flash of light. Taka turned to Nova in surprise.  
"RAAAI!"  
"Stop the light!" The Voice was furious now. The flash ended abruptly with a scream of pain from Nova, followed by a cry of concern from Radic.  
"Nova? Nova! Are you okay!?"  
"I saw it..." Ta heard Kitsune's voice near it, just noticing the Ninetail's weight on their back. "I know what it is. Listen, move forward if you can and pretend I'm not here. Let's see just what this 'voice' is up to."  
"But..." Ka tried to protest, but the voice's next bellowing command cut her off.  
"Come forward now! If any other pranks or tricks are tried, then your Doduo shall forever remain seperated!"  
"Taka..." Radic sounded distracted, no doubt by Nova, who was whimpering audibly. "Taka, please be careful. If it's anything dangerous, I want you to come right back, okay?"  
Frightened both by the prospect of meeting the phantom voice and the thought of what, if Nova was in that much pain for such a minor transgression, it could do to them if it found they weren't alone, Taka moved forward in small, shuffling, frightened steps. The frigid air of the cave ruffled Taka's feathers, but the heat from Kitsune's body was both comforting and soothing.  
"Listen, just keep moving. Remember, act like I'm not here. This could get very bad..."  
"Kitsune..." Ta whispered. Ka pecked her harshly.  
"Don't talk to yourself!"  
Ta glared at Ka only to find her gesturing to where the voice had come from. Both of them felt obligated to thank Kitsune, only they couldn't in their present position. So they continued moving forward.  
"Ah, finally you are obeying! That is one aspect that all Pokémon most learn. Without it, you will never succeed. Remember this."  
Radic managed to speak, wishing that he could see where the voice originated from. "I'd rather have their respect and love then their mindless obediance!"  
"No wonder your Doduo is in such dire straits." The voice was filled with contempt. "You're ruining the lives of your Pokémon-"  
Instantly all of Radic's Pokémon began to protest, even Ruby, in Radic's defense. Taka managed to keep moving forward although the voice's fury could be felt almost painfully.  
"Silence! Your Doduo moves forward to become better. Say goodbye to 'Ta' and 'Ka'."  
"And...?" Kitsune whispered almost inaudibly. Taka could feel the heat on their back increasing as Kitsune seemed to be readying herself for battle.  
Taka walked into what felt like some large cavern. A stiff, cold breeze blew by the bird, but Kitsune's heat kept them calm. A indistinct light seemed to pulse at the center of the cavern, but what was inside it or causing it was unclear.  
"Come forward."  
Taka hesitantly moved forward, not sure of what else to do. They could feel Kitsune tensing on their back.  
"Ta."  
"Yes?" Ta responded automatically. As a result, a blinding pain filled her head, causing her to squawk in pain. This was soon echoed by Ka, who shared the pain her sister head experienced.  
"You are not Ta nor Ka anymore! You are Taka. ONE being! Closer!"  
Taka wished desperatly to speak out, but they knew only more pain would await them. They moved closer to the pulsing light.  
"Lower your heads a bit..." Kitsune mumbled. The two subtly did as she bid as the light began to illuminate the brown feathers of the double-headed bird.  
"I will rid you of your troublesome personalities." The voice continued. "I will combine you into one...in death."  
Taka stopped moving. The voice continued speaking.  
"I will send Kano out to speak with Radic after you are deceased and convince him of your recovery. I will tell him that you wish to stay here until you evolve. He will leave. When he comes back, I will be gone."  
"Why are you telling us this?" Ka ventured to speak again, but found the pain entering her again. In response to the shudders that ran through their body, Kitsune increased her body heat, causing the tensed muscles to relax somewhat.  
"Silence! Do not ask questions of me. Walk into the light and prepare yourself for death. If you make a sound, I will kill your friends as well."  
Taka was going to back away when Kitsune's voice stopped them. "Go ahead...move forward, but slowly."  
"What?!" Ta hissed. Ka pecked her sharply.  
"Shh!"  
"Move quickly." The voice sounded impatient. "I have no time for your petty arguments."  
Taka slowly moved forward into the light.  
As it turned out, the reason that Kitsune had asked Taka to lower her heads was because she was going to jump over them. Kitsune lept forward into the pulsing light, all the cream and red-brown fur on all of her tails risen in fear or anticipation, it was impossible to tell. Taka was stunned for a moment, then heard a cry of pain.  
"FOOLS!"  
The pulsing light stopped abruptly, revealing Kitsune being held above the ground by the throat. She choked pitifully under the claws of the large Dragonite that held her. Rid of it's light barrier, it looked at Taka, it's eyes flaming red.  
"I said to come alone! Now you all shall die!" The Dragonite no longer used whatever psychic powers it had been using before, instead using it's booming, loud voice.  
Taka was overcome with fear, then both heads experienced a flash of anger. A Dragonite...another Pokémon had killed how many of their many-headed brethren? Was planning to kill their friends?  
Kitsune managed to gasp a few words from the strangle hold on her. "Nice eyes, Draggy...contacts?"  
The Dragonite turned on Kitsune with a snarl of anger. Taka stared at Kitsune in utter disbelief.  
"I can't BELIEVE you would-" Ta began, but Ka cut her off.  
"We got more important things to do!"  
"At a time like this!" Ta mutter to herself. But the two heads managed to focus and stare at the Dragonite before them.  
"I'll kill your fox friend before you die." The Dragonite seemed enfuriated. "Slow."  
Angrily, Taka tried to think of something they could do.  
"Call the others, Ta! I'm going to try and remember how to fly!" Ka shouted in desperation.  
"What?!" Ta stared at her sister in disbelief. "We can't fly! We don't have wings, you idiot!"  
"Radic taught us how, didn't he?" Ka stared at Ta in panic. "We don't have a choice! Now shout for them unless you want to die here!"  
Ta didn't think this plan was the most effective they had ever come up with, but it was true. They didn't have much of a choice and also Ta didn't have any better ideas.  
Ta cleared her throat and began to sing the high, trilling notes that were common to her species. The cavern's shape seemed to echo them perfectly. Meanwhile, Ka had closed her eyes and was concentrating almost painfully.  
The Dragonite was still staring at Kitsune, who managed to keep a superior smirk on her face despite the position she was in. "You stupid fox...what chance do you think you have against me?"  
"By all the rules I've ever known...not much..." Kitsune mumbled. Automatically the Dragonite leaned in closer in order to hear her better. Kitsune then took this opportunity to breath a full blast of fire in it's face.  
Surprised, although not badly injured, the Dragonite dropped Kitsune on the ground, pawing at the embers still burning on it's scales. Kitsune smirked on the ground, then circled with fantastic speed to the back of the Dragonite, where she lept on it's back.  
"But I don't play by the rules."  
She then grabbed one of the antenna on the Dragonite's head and bit it.  
If Radic didn't hear Ta's cry, the bellow of rage and agony surely caught his attention.  
While the Dragonite whirled wildly in circles trying to grab the irritating Ninetails, Ka opened her eyes. A soft white glow began to form around the Doduo.  
"I think I remember! I think..."  
"Well, how?!" Ta was now as panicked and as desperate as her sister. Ka tried to think.  
"Close your eyes and think of flying!"  
"But-"  
"Just do it!"  
Ta shut her eyes quickly and tried to focus all her thoughts on flight. This was hard considering the massive earthquakes that were shaking the room due to the Dragonite's furious thrashing. Slowly she felt something on her side she had never felt before and it began to move.  
Wings?  
"We DO have wings!" Ta shouted in surprise. They were just small feathery stubs, but they were wings.  
"It's not our wings doing it..." Ka sounded very focused. "It's the HM..."  
"C'mon, Ka..." She stared at the Dragonite, which had managed to grab one of Kitsune's tails and rip her off. The Dragonite had grabbed three of her tails in one paw, then another three in the other, and then proceeded to pull. Kitsune was shrieking in pain, biting uselessly at the Dragonite's thick scales. Ta's eyes narrowed in hatred. "Let's teach this thing not to try and lie to Ta and Ka!"  
"Right!"  
The Two began to spin in midair, revolving almost like some kind of airborne top. The white glow began to shimmer and pulse around them, creating almost a kind of aura. This caught the Dragonite's attention. It stopped pulling, much to Kitsune's relief, and stared.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Ta and Ka gave one angry, shrill note at the same time, then dove at the Dragonite, still spinning furiously. The Dragonite gave a shout of surprise, the sharp claws and talons of the drilling attack ripping past the scales. Kitsune was dropped.  
She then landed in Radic's arms.  
"Kitsune! Taka! Is everyone okay?" He stared at the massive reptile in front of him, which was ripping clumps of brown feathers from the Doduo attacking it at a steady rate. Despite the intense pain, Taka would not stop clawing, drilling, and pecking at the wound she had created.  
"Callima, Spore! Nova, Thunderbolt! Accident, Ice Beam! Ruby, Thunder! Everyone, help Taka before it's too late!" Radic was surprised at the speed he rapped out the orders, as were his Pokémon.  
They worked as a perfect unit, united by their concern for the bird in front who remained clawing and pecking even as it was painfully obvious how futile it was.  
Callima's back exploded almost audibly with the bright powder, it spreading across the windy room at record speed. Releasing Taka, the Dragonite turned towards the Parasect. Using her last vestiges of strength, Taka used her weak wings to blow the powder towards the Dragonite.  
Before it could take it's full effect, Nova was moving forward. Leaping off of Radic's head, he launched himself in the air, electricity flickering around him like a generator.  
"RAAAAAAAAIIIICHU!"  
Electricity lanced from the Raichu into the Dragonite, causing it to reel back in surprise more then pain. Nova landed nimbly...  
Atop Accident's shell.  
This was the sign for his attack. Accident carefully focused his energy into his water reserves, causing the water to freeze just as it escaped the twin cannons.  
"Waaaarr!"  
"PeeeeerrrrSIAAAAAN!" Ruby had moved below the Dragonite with all the agility that a large cat could muster. As the twin beams of ice hit the Dragonite, electricity exploded upwards from Ruby, combining with the ice for a devastating attack.  
The Dragon fell back, badly wounded and half-conscious. Crawling to it's feet, it raised one mighty paw and smashed one of the walls nearby out of place, revealing a dark passage. With speed born of desperation, the Dragonite was out of sight within moments.  
Although Nova and Ruby wished to pursue the Dragonite, Radic called them back.  
"You have to help me...we have to do something for Taka..." Radic was kneeling near the bird. Kitsune had removed herself from his arms and was sitting gingerly nearby.   
Taka was in fairly bad shape. Most of their feathers were missing, Ta's neck was badly bruised, and they were bleeding from several places. Radic looked at the two heads.  
"Taka, please..." Radic looked at the wreckage around him. "You may have thought that making you one may have pleased me, but you don't have to do that. We care about you no matter whether your seperate or together. Come back to us..."  
Ta and Ka opened their eyes feebly. Kitsune coughed.  
"Well, you're important now, aren't you? Weren't you trying to avoid that?" Kitsune laughed hollowly. Everyone was far too used to her humor at such stressful times that they did not reprimand her.  
Ta and Ka closed their eyes, then gave a surprised squawk. A multicolored awe was spreading from their claws upwards. It brought with it stinging, burning pain.  
"Oh...oh no, you're evolving! Taka..." Radic felt guilt for causing the poor bird more pain then it was already experiencing, even though it wasn't his fault.  
Ta and Ka gasped alternately as a tingling, scratching sensation spread across their entire back as the large tail feathers of a Dodrio appeared. The aura moved upwards, but a constant ache directly beneath Ka's head remained.  
Both birds reeled in agony as the felt the increasing pressure being applied to their left side. Sensing what was going to happen, they closed their eyes. With a rip of flesh and spatter of blood, a smaller, darker head appeared, the neck stretching with painful cracks and snaps. From the dark head sprouted two small red feathers, distinguishing it even more clearly from it's sisters.  
The aura faded and the others stared at Taka.  
Ta and Ka stared at the newcomer. "Who are YOU?"  
The new head seemed confused. "I'm...I...I don't know..."  
"You don't KNOW?" The two heads were incredibly irritated by this for some reason.  
"I..." The new head paused for a moment, as if realizing something. "I think...I'm...my name is...Chan..."  
"What kind of stupid name is that?" Ka had no intention of getting along with the new head that had been thrust upon them.  
"We're Ta and Ka." Ta took authority over the conversation. "Since we were first, you better do everything we say, got that?" Both the previous heads were worried that their new companion may try to usurp control of the body, so they decided to establish their authority as soon as possible.  
New and confused to the world around it, Chan didn't see anything else to do but agree. "Okay..."  
"We didn't want you anyway, but I guess we're stuck with you..."  
Chan looked at Radic. "Are you my trainer?"  
Radic had been listening to his new Dodrio's conversation with interest and a tinge of sadness. Not only were Ta and Ka not getting along, but now Chan was being alienated as well. "Yes...all of you."  
"Hmm...Chan, eh?" Ruby stared at the new head. "Does that mean the name'll be changing now?"  
Radic stood, taking a Pokéball from his backpack. "Yes it will, Ruby. But first, we need to take...Takachan to a Pokécenter."  
The three heads echoed the strange name at the same time. "Ta...ka...chan..." 


	13. Accident Evolution the Second

**Accident**  
~_Evolution da Second_

  
  
It was pure luck that Radic managed to get tickets for the St.Anne, considering his relative lack of money. He had won a contest for "Person with the most distinct Pokémon personalities" and thus had won the tickets. Also some TM's, but those weren't as important as the tickets.

Most of those who had seen his Pokémon gave him advice on what moves to give them, how to raise them, and, in some cases, how to get rid of the undesired personality trait. Radic accepted all of them politely, but knew he would never put any of them to use. He wouldn't try and alter his Pokémon's personalities and lifestyles. He was their friend and they were his. He wouldn't try to control him. Already, battle was becoming something increasingly difficult for him. He couldn't bear to see his Pokémon get hurt and he hated hearing them in pain. But he knew that he had to battle sometimes and he knew someday, somehow, he'd be stuck fighting Red. And he always had a sinking feeling that he would lose that battle.

The other Pokémon, however, were fairly sure of their own superiority over others, particularly Nova and Ruby, and didn't seem to share the same worry that Radic did.

Most of them, excluding Kitsune and Ta, were perfectly at ease with traveling on the ship. Radic was slightly uneasy, but wasn't particularly worried. What could happen?

As Radic showed his ticket to the captain as he entered, he was shoved aside roughly by someone with fairly long hair. He never got a good luck at the person, as they disappeared before he could stop them. Mildly annoyed, he credited it to a one time happenstance and continued onboard.

Most of the attractions on the ship were Pokémon battles of various kinds, generally between types that had even chances. Radic felt awkward in battling...he didn't feel at times as if his Pokémon were...well...normal enough to. No one else seemed to have Dodrios that argued constantly, or Raichus with sunglasses, or Persians with more of a liking towards grooming then fighting, or Parasects that apologized before battle, or Ninetails that could make the most stalwart Pokémon red with fury and shame with a few words, or a Wartortle that was...

That was...

Radic sighed.

Releasing his Pokémon, he sat down in the midst of them. Callima gravitated to his shoulder, as she always did, while Nova rubbed up against his chin. The others stayed close to him, observing the other Pokémon with wonder. Because of Radic's reluctance to battle, they had never had much of an experience with other Pokémon. Perhaps that was why they had such glaring personality flaws.

Kitsune was the only one to wander away. Radic knew that was trouble, but didn't think much of it. After all, Kitsune knew her limits.

Or so he hoped.

An angry screech soon chased that hope away.

Kitsune came prancing back, her tails waving merrily, as she lept behind Radic, snickering wildly. Radic looked up wearily as the angry trainer stood above him.

"I'm sorry for whatever she said..." Radic began, using the same lines he had learned to use whenever Kitsune caused this kind of problem.

"Apparently, your fox has a problem with my Golbat."

The Golbat in question was perched on the trainer's shoulder, wrapped in it's own large wings. Kitsune looked at it and promptly began laughing again.

"I know, she has a bad sarcasm problem. I'll talk to her about it, okay? It won't happen again."

Although it seemed that the argument would end with Radic's apology, someone interceded unexpectedly, causing both Radic and the other trainer to turn as the long-haired person that had pushed him to one side when he had first came aboard the ship spoke.

"Personally, I think this kind of argument is best solved with a Pokémon battle. Let the fox fight the bat." The boy didn't seem to be arrogant or overbearing, but he had a quiet confidence in his statement that caused Radic and the other trainer to exchange glances. Although the other trainer had been upset before, she didn't seem very keen in battling, and neither was Radic.

"I don't know, I don't think it's that big of a deal..." The girl shrugged, the bat moving along with her. "He said sorry, so it should be alright..."

Radic shook his head slowly. "I don't think it should come down to a battle, really...it seems a bit like overkill in a way..."

The boy looked back and forth between them for a moment, but didn't say anything. In the awkward silence that followed, the girl with the Golbat reached forward for Radic's hand in a friendly gesture.

"I'm Kara, by the way."

He took her hand and nodded. Callima and the Golbat stared at eachother from their perches on their respective masters shoulders. "Radic."

"I'm Bry." The boy held a hand to his own chest. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if Radic would be interested in battling me instead? Not for the Golbat or Kara, but just for the experience and the like."

Bry's voice was very calm, quiet, and soothing in an odd way. Radic still felt misgivings, especially when Accident, who was sleeping next to him, began to lean on him, snuffling quietly. "I don't know..."

Bry put his hands behind his back and leaned forward slightly, looking at Accident, then back at Radic. There was a slight smile on his tanned features. "Ah, you have a Wartortle. That should make things interesting. Don't worry, we won't battle until you're ready. When you're ready, come find me, alright? Even if it's to tell me you don't want to battle after all."

He waved at Radic and walked away slowly. In one of the pockets in his large jeans Radic could see six spheres through the fabric, no doubt where he kept his Pokémon. Radic looked down at his own belt, a standard issue item for new trainers, and felt a sigh escape him. He always felt so unoriginal.

Kara was still standing, watching Bry walk away, then she turned back to Radic. "Be careful, I think he's hiding something. He's got that kind of look. Anyway, good luck if you are going to battle him."

She turned away, and Kitsune, who had been hiding behind Radic during most of the conversation, began to snicker again, just out of audible range of the Golbat. Radic sighed and looked down at the fox, who had her tails curled up near her back in apparent pleasure at what she had done.

"Kitsune, can't you ever leave things alone? Now we have to battle." Radic leaned on his knees slightly, supporting his head with his hands, while Callima made a hissing noise of concern. "I wish we didn't have to..."

Kitsune made a few yapping sounds and walked away, her tails still waving back and forth happily. Radic sighed for a moment then looked back up. There was no sign of either Kara or Bry.

"But I guess you're right...it IS unavoidable, and I think I should have a good chance..."

~~~

It was later on that night, while Radic was enjoying the buffet, that Bry managed to find him again. He somehow managed to find his way next to Radic in line for food, which startled him somewhat.

"Are your Pokémon ready?"

Radic's Pokémon were in a "Pokémon-only" designated area where they were finding food for themselves. He assumed Bry's were as well. He shrugged somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Great." Bry smiled gently. "We can fight after dinner, alright?"

Bry disappeared with the same odd ability that had enabled him to appear next to Radic. Radic blinked several times and finally shrugged, turning his attention back to the food at hand.

His dinner was tainted by the thought of the battle that was to come, something he was dreading more then ever now. He thought this would be a wonderful chance to relax, to simply enjoy his time with his Pokémon without having to deal with other people challenging him constantly. Not to mention this would also give him a chance to take a break from the rivalry he had going with Red. Of course, Red had been on the last cruise on the St. Anne, so Radic assumed that he had got nothing done during that period. He had hoped to follow his example, but, knowing his luck, no such thing would happen.

He wondered how Red viewed his Pokémon battles. Was he happy to see his Pokémon injured? Radic shook his head. No, he couldn't be. But so many people threw their Pokémon into battle and let the most horrible things happen to them in the name of victory without any of the qualms that Radic was currently feeling. Maybe Radic just cared too much...

But his Pokémon cared for him back, so that was all that really mattered to him. He was sure they'd be there for him when they needed him, and he vowed to be with them when the time came.

After finishing his dinner, he went to the Pokémon-Exclusive area, to find Kitsune surrounded by a mob of angry Pokémon, Nova admiring himself in a mirror, Ruby sleeping near the wall with Callima and Takachan, and Accident curled into his shell nearby. Sighing, Radic called out softly to them, and they made their way to his side quietly. Kitsune managed to break through the throng through luck and lept into Radic's arms, where he sighed and carried her off. The fox's snickering enfuriated the Pokémon left behind.

He set her on the floor once they were a safe distance away and returned all of them. The puzzled look on Accident's face when he tried to explain what was going on was extremely painful, but Radic tried not to think about it.

~~~

"Go, Aktarax!"

"Accident..."

The battle had gone on without much problem for most of the time. Bry was down to his last Pokémon, and Radic had only Accident and Nova, who was somewhat injured, left. It appeared that the battle was indeed going to be his. Bry's calm demeanor didn't change during battle, although he did add a somewhat dramatic flair to what he said. In the crowds watching them, Radic caught a glimpse of Kara.

Nothing strange happened until he decided to send Accident against Aktarax, a Pokémon he had yet to see.

Bry's Pokéball opened with a flash of water, much in the same manner as Accidents, and something appeared that he hadn't seen before. Everyone around him gasped in surprise, mumbled words of surprise and concern barely audible.

"A Blastoise!"

"That means it must be around level thirty five or so!"

"It must be really powerful!"

Radic was confused, but not nearly as confused as Accident was.

The Wartortle sat down in the middle of the ring hard, staring at the creature in front of him. She was larger then he was, with a bigger shell, out of which came two cannons, pointed directly at him. Her eyes, however, almost seemed to hold regret.

"Wh...who...who are you...?" Accident's voice seemed small and frightened. He cringed away when she moved towards him, not sure what his rapidly beating heart or the rush of blood to his face meant.

"I'm Aktarax." She seemed confused by the question. Her voice rumbled through Accident's very body. "I assume you're Accident, right?"

Accident nodded and blushed badly, ashamed of his name, and covered his face with his paws.

"ACCIDENT!" Radic's shout came to late to Accident's ears, as streams of water pounded into the Wartortle's body while he wasn't watching. He was sent sailing, somersaulting back as the streams of water pushed him back further, gasping and trying to breath from shock and surprise and pressure. Radic dove for his Pokémon, pulling him free from the water streams and holding up his Pokéball.

"Accident, I think you should sit out for this one..."

"But I want to see her again..." Accident blurted out his words, but Radic could not spend time talking with him. With an understanding look, Radic sent Accident back into his Pokéball, putting it back on his belt with the others.

"Your Wartortle had a strange reaction to my Blastoise..." Bry was standing, one hand to his mouth and the other holding his elbow. He was looking at the designated battle area with thought. "I didn't think that would happen...how awkward...why didn't your Wartortle defend himself?"

Radic had never told anyone what was wrong with Accident ever since it happened, and he felt extremely uncomfortable discussing his Pokémon's flaws with strangers. He looked down at his belt to avoid eye contact. "He's fine, don't worry. Don't ask, it's a long story. Nova..."

The Raichu seemed eager to be on the offensive, taking an easy stand on the water-slicked floor and smiling with anticipation, his sunglasses glinting.

"Nova, be careful...the water..." Radic's calls were soft and uncommanding, but he knew that Nova would understand. The Raichu nodded to indicate he understood, while the Blastoise stared at him angrily.

"Aktarax, Earthquake!"

The Blastoise readied itself, but without a command called by his trainer, Nova ran towards the large turtle, speeding across the water slicked floors with surprisingly little trouble. The Blastoise paused in confusion for a moment, letting Nova spring upwards into the air, a smile on his face as he curled himself inwards, then exploded with bright electrical energy, which directly lanced into the Blastoise, the lights flickering momentarily. The massive beast groaned and hit the floor, smoking, as Nova landed lightly on the floor, flashing a peace sign at Radic.

"Rai rai rai!"

Radic rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know..."

Bry moved forward, looking at his Blastoise with concern. Expecting angry eyes to meet him afterwards, Radic instead found calm ones. "Victory is yours, Radic."

Radic now felt awkward as the boy recalled his Blastoise and moved forward. Nova bounded towards Radic energetically and reached him before Bry, climbing up his clothes to sit on his head, clinging to his hat tenaciously.

"Rrrrai..."

"Here. I think this is yours." Bry dug into his pocket and pulled a few crumpled bills. Radic stared at him incomprehendingly. Bry's face didn't change expression as he simply reached forward, pulling Radic's hands from his sides and putting the bills inside them, closing them for him. Radic continued to stare, not sure of what to say.

"Why...?" Finally words escaped him. Bry smiled slightly for a moment.

"When you win a battle, you get money. Don't you know that?"

Radic tried to recall the battles that he had engaged in beforehand, but none of them had ended with the loser giving him money. He continued to look confused, and Bry walked away, leaving the bills in Radic's hand.

"I'm kind of old fashioned that way. I wish you the best of luck." With that, he vanished into the rapidly disappearing crowd. Radic felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned to see Kara once again.

"I hope you don't mind me butting in like this..." The girl didn't seem that bad now that the altercation between the Golbat and Kitsune was resolved. "But I really wouldn't trust him." She looked back where Bry had last been seen. "I feel like he gave you money so that you'd be...something like debted to him, even though you won." She shook her head for a moment. "I must sound really paranoid, but I really don't trust how he acts around you. I just wanted to let you know."

Radic was confused by the sudden interest people were showing in him and finally mechanically put the bills in his pocket, his voice soft. "Thank you...I'll keep that in mind..."

Kara looked again where Bry had disappeared, up at the Raichu sitting on his head, and finally into Radic's hazel eyes once again. She looked deadly serious. "I hope you do."

She walked away after that, and Radic felt more confused then ever.

"Rrrai rai?" Nova tapped his forehead, and Radic smiled softly.

"I think you're right, I think we all need a break after we get healed and the like. Let's head to the center."

"Rrraichu!"

~~~

Radic's Pokémon were healed quickly, and in an effort to forget the unpleasant experience of battle, particularly the pained gasps of Accident as he was hit, he went to one of the decks, sitting along the edge and watching the water beneath the bows. His Pokémon had been released, but most other people's Pokémon were inside the ship at night, so they had the run of the deck. Kitsune and Ruby had pushed a punch of deck chairs together to form a large trampoline-like structure, which they promptly abused by throwing Nova on it repeatedly against his will. Callima, as usual, stayed near Radic, although not on his shoulder at the moment, and watched the waves rise and fall behind the boat. Ta and Ka were screaming alternatly at Nova for making too much noise, at Ruby and Kitsune for being mean, at Callima and Radic for being remote, and at Chan for being Chan.

Radic let his legs dangle over the edge of the boat, prevented from falling off by the many bars that lined the edges. He watched the waves and wake, and the moon rippling along with the water. He tried to remember what Accident had told him so long ago, but it was too far back, and he had never thought that Accident wouldn't explain it some day, so he hadn't tried to memorize it.

Looking around, he noticed that Accident was not with his Pokémon. He sighed somewhat, knowing that Accident would be looking for Aktarax. He leaned his head on one of the bars crossing horizontally. He wished him luck.

It was indeed true. Accident had left the party, albeit reluctantly, to go search for Aktarax. The female Blastoise made him feel funny, and he didn't know why. He didn't know what it was. But he thought it was important. She had to know why he was feeling this way, so he decided to go ask her. That and he just wanted to see her again. Almost as if to prove to himself that she was real. But either way, all of his rationalizations led to him searching her out, which was what he went to do.

He wandered on the decks, which were fairly deserted at this point, until he saw the boy that owned the Blastoise leaning against the railings, not too far from where Radic was. Accident wasn't sure what to do. Sure, he owned Aktarax, but that didn't mean that she was here...maybe she was somewhere else. It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?

"Are you looking for me?"

Accident whirled around, his own eyes meeting with hers. The Blastoise was leaning against a wall nearby, looking at him with a confused expression. Accident nodded, feeling his heart beat fast once again and his words hard to come.

"Yeah...I...I wanted to ask you some stuff..."

"Go ahead." He couldn't read anything in her voice.

"Um..." Accident felt even more awkward now. He looked down. "Um...whenever...whenever I see you...I feel funny...why?"

Aktarax laughed quietly for a moment, then looked at him again, this time with more fondness. "You're asking me why?"

Accident nodded, his ears twitching nervously. "My heart goes all fast, and I feel really hot...is that a power you have? A new move?"

She laughed again for some time before speaking again. "How old are you?"

Accident looked at his paws and realized that he didn't really know. He had never thought of the seasons as important. "I don't know..."

"You don't know?" She smiled again. "Well, in answer to your question, I think it may be because you have feelings for me."

"Feelings?" Accident blinked at her, even more confused. She continued smiling.

"Feelings. You know. Those kind of feelings..." She noted the still confused look in his eyes. "Well, it kind of means...kind of like you love me, I think."

Accident cocked his head to one side, his ears tilting at the same angle. "Love you?"

She nodded. "Right. That would explain why you feel all flustered and such when you're around me."

Accident looked confused. "I don't understand...I just met you a second ago...it took me ages to love Radic and the others..."

Aktarax pushed herself off the floor and stood, shaking herself for a moment. She almost seemed to sigh. "No, I'm talking about something different, um...what was it again?"

"What was what?"

"Your name."

Accident blushed in embarassment again and almost hid inside his shell. "Accident..."

"Where'd you get that name?"

Accident scratched his head. "Radic gave it to me. He got me by accident. So that's my name."

"How sad..." Aktarax's eyes now held pity, but Accident didn't understand. "To give you such a cruel name..."

"No no, Radic loves me a lot." Accident was quick to stand up for his trainer. "He takes care of me and everything."

Aktarax began to walk down the deck, her thudding weight causing the floor under Accident to rumble slightly. "Walk with me for a while. I need to talk with you a bit more, okay?"

"Sure." Accident smiled happily and moved after her. He didn't notice Bry and Aktarax exchanging glances.

~~~

Hours had passed, and his Pokémon had eventually tired themselves out, sleeping across the deck in whatever area they had designated as their own. Radic was sitting, still staring downwards at the moon and the stars reflected in the ever changing water, when a voice startled him.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

He turned to see Bry was standing next to him, his arms on the top bar of the railing, staring out into the horizon. Radic was confused as to why he didn't feel relieved.

"Jeez, you scared me..."

"Sorry. I do that to people sometimes." Bry's voice was soft and almost never seemed to change, quiet and in control at all times. "I was just curious about some of your Pokémon, that's all."

"My Pokémon?" Radic was used to the question. He kept his eyes on the moving waters. "Which ones?"

"In particular, your Wartortle..." Bry's eyes never moved either, still focused on the fading horizon. "What was his name?"

"Accident." Radic sighed. "I gave it to him so long ago. I didn't mean to pick him, but we ended up together...I called him Accident out of spite, but now I care way too much about him...and he's had that name for so long that changing it seems unnatural to me."

Bry nodded slowly before speaking again. "Didn't you mention something about a long story behind him?"

Radic still felt uncomfortable about speaking about Accident, and didn't want to tell anyone unless he knew them well. And he certainly didn't know Bry well. He ran a hand through his scruffy brown hair, trying to think of something to say.

"It...is a long story...but it's really his to tell...not mine."

"I see." Bry's statement was followed by an awkward silence between the two. Radic wasn't sure what to do or say. He had never really been good with talking to other people. He fidgeted with his hair for a while, trying to keep it out of his eyes without success.

Eventually Bry slid down, putting his legs off the side of the boat in the same manner as Radic and sitting next to him. Radic kept his eyes focused on the water, while Bry continued to look at the horizon, despite his change in position.

"I think your Wartortle likes my Blastoise."

Radic and Bry both knew this was true, but Radic wasn't sure how to respond. So he looked down further, if at all possible, and mumbled a response. "Think so..?"

Bry nodded. "Considering the rarity of the Squirtle species...I was wondering..."

"Wondering...?" Radic continued to stare at the water.

"I was wondering if you'd consider letting Accident breed."

Radic finally looked at Bry, who looked back at him, his eyes soft. "I don't mean forever, of course. Just for a while. Probably the length of the cruise itself. It'd be best for both of them, and other trainers...I was asking about him because I want to know if there's anything..." Bry paused for a moment, searching for words. "Anything that would..."

Radic thought to himself for a while, looking down again. "No...I don't think there's anything wrong with Accident that would affect his children...but I think he's still a little young for that...not to mention the two aren't even at the same stage..."

Bry turned his attention back to the water. "I suppose you're right. Still, I felt it best to ask."

Radic nodded awkwardly. "Sure, I guess..."

There was another long pause in which nothing was said. Radic was constantly fidgeting. He hated these kind of long pauses.

Bry's words were almost inaudible, and they had a sad quality that made Radic turn in his direction. "Forgive me for saying so...but you seem very lonely. Am I right?"

Radic didn't have a response to that. He had his Pokémon of course, but other then that he had no actual human friends. He had tried not to let that bother him, but to see other trainers have at least two friends cheer them on during battle made him feel jealous and sad inside. The closest he had ever had to friends or even support during battle would have been Kara...and Bry. Radic felt that he didn't really have to say anything, as he had nothing to say, and simply leaned his head forward on his arms with an almost inaudible sigh.

Bry didn't change his position, keeping his eyes fixed ahead. "Something...about you seems to radiate this...kind of sadness. I couldn't really see it...until that girl accosted you about your Ninetails...and that kind of sad despondency...the acceptance of your fate...you looked as if...as if nothing had...no one had ever stood up for you before..."

Radic didn't move, but he felt increasingly more anxious. He wasn't sure whether he should be arguing or even speaking at all. What would he say? Bry continued.

"So I thought that...that maybe I could...help you out a bit, you know? But I guess I came off as...a bit uninvited, you could say...I didn't mean to. I wanted to help you...or at least be your friend...so I asked you to battle...it meant we could see eachother again, and maybe we could talk...or maybe I could learn more from your Pokémon...a Pokémon often reflects parts of their trainer, you know...so I asked you...and I could feel through the entire thing just how much you didn't want to do it..."

"I hate fighting..." Radic finally spoke, his voice soft and almost frightened. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Bry staring at him. The intensity was so much that Radic dropped his eyes back to the deck.

"I could feel that...I wanted to say I'm sorry...to me...it seems like you care too much...and that's how you get hurt so much, isn't it...?"

Radic felt even more awkward after the disturbingly correct analysis of his personality. He rubbed the top of one of his arms with one hand, not sure of how to respond. "I don't know..."

"Even now you're avoiding conflict..." A small smile lit up the other boy's face.

"How do you know so much...?" Radic genuinely wanted to know, and it showed in his voice. Bry paused for a few seconds, then shrugged slightly. The change in weight in his arm showed in a change of pressure on the hand that remained on his shoulder.

"I watch, observe, study and the like...I try and pay attention, most times...then I kind of make educated guesses...and other times I just kind of _feel_ what I know is true...it's hard to explain..."

There was another pause, then Radic found himself saying something that he wasn't even really aware of. "The only real person I know now at all is Red, and we hate eachother."

With that, it only took a few soft, but almost guided questions from Bry for Radic to tell him everything, every feeling of inadequacy he had ever felt at his rival's hands, the ongoing rivalry, the constant self-hatred, everything that had ever bothered Radic began to spill forth, the result of a dam being unbarred. Things that Radic had tried to keep to himself, things that he intended to keep secret about himself came out, his hatred of the color white, his hatred of himself and his constant feelings of failure. Bry said nothing, only rubbing his shoulder occasionally. Radic began talking as if no one was there, continuing onwards until his voice cracked.

"And then...and then...they told me that I won...I won the tickets...because I had tramautized my Pokémon...because Accident...oh god, Accident...I didn't mean to...it's all my fault..."

With that the brown-haired boy began to cry. And Bry took this opportunity to pull him close and let him cry in his chest, whispering quietly and wondering to himself if Aktarax was having as much success as he was.

~~~

"So your name isn't something that was intended to be cruel?" Aktarax and Accident were sitting near the edge of the boat, watching the water on the almost the farthest point on the ship away from where Bry and Radic would be.

Accident shook his head, large white ears moving along with him as he smiled. "No, no, it's not mean at all! Radic really likes me, really."

Aktarax seemed confused to this, putting a large paw near her face as she thought. "What about your friends? Your teammates? What do they think?"

"Oh, Radic loves them too." Accident swung his stubby legs back and forth over the edge of the ship, misinterpreting her question. He was still smiling. "Even though they can be mean sometimes."

"Mean?"

"Well, like Ruby or Kitsune, they can be mean to eachother sometimes. And to everyone, really." Accident paused for a moment. He got a look on his face as if he was genuinely discovering or figuring out something new. "But not to me. Nobody's really mean to me."

Aktarax paused for a moment, as if processing this, and then spoke again. "Who else is on your team?"

Accident smiled and began counting on his pawtips. "Well, there's Ruby, she's kind of vain and mean sometimes. She doesn't really like Nova very much..." He ticked off one pawtip, then paused, thought, and then ticked off another one. "There's Nova, he's really vain too, and he likes sunglasses. There's Kitsune, and she's mean to everyone and doesn't like anybody...um..." Accident looked thoughtful as he ticked down one more, then rose two of them, looked confused, then just shrugged and put his paw down, giving up on the whole idea of counting. "There's...uh...there's Ruby, she's a Persian, and she's-"

"You already mentioned her." Aktarax interceded gently, and Accident smiled brightly.

"Really? Okay. There's, um...there's Kitsune, she's-"

"Her too."

"Oh." Accident paused again, the thoughtful look crossing his features once more. "Nova?"

Aktarax nodded. Accident scratched his head near his temple.

"Um...Callima, Callima's really nice to everyone. She can get really nasty sometimes though when she's been awake too long...wait, that's not right." Accident nibbled on one of his short claws for a moment. "No, when she's been around Kitsune too long, sorry. Um...who else..."

Aktarax watched Accident with a soft smile as the Wartortle tried to remember. "Uh...Takachan! Ta and Ka are really mean. Chan's nice, but he can't say much 'cause Ta and Ka are mean to him too much. There's Ruby..."

"You already mentioned her." Aktarax reminded him again, and Accident smiled.

"Right! Okay, how many did I mention?"

Aktarax paused. "Five."

Accident looked at his paws again for a moment. "Five...um...five...uh..." He scrunched his face up in what appeared to be deep thought for a moment, then apparently gave up and turned to her again. "How many more do I have...um..."

"Accident, there are only six Pokémon on a team, and you're the last one." Aktarax watched as Accident smiled again, apparently not realizing how many errors he was making.

"Wait...six Pokémon..." Accident scratched his head in confusion. "Umm...I'm not good with numbers...um..."

She looked at him sadly for a moment. "Accident, don't worry. You listed enough."

He smiled. "Okay! I think that answers your question then, right?"

Aktarax nodded, and there was a pause. Accident wasn't uncomfortable in the least, swinging his paws and smiling the entire time. He didn't seem to be affected by Aktarax's sudden silence at all.

"Accident, when are you going to evolve?" Her question may have seemed sudden to most, but Accident took it completely in stride.

"I don't know." He played with the bar that he was resting against, reaching his forepaws through, trying to touch his footpaws, the light carefree tone still in his voice. "Radic hasn't told me yet. I don't know if I should."

"If you should or not?" Aktarax almost laughed for a moment. "Accident, evolving isn't a choice, it's something all Pokémon have to go through. It's like growing up."

"Really?" Accident blinked at her, completely trusting. He looked confused. "But it hurts."

Aktarax scratched at her shell for a moment, sighing slightly. "Well, growing up hurts."

Accident again resumed trying to reach his footpaws. His tone didn't seem to denote any kind of sadness. It was more of a carefree feeling, or the attempt to convince Aktarax, albeit badly, that he was deeply upset by this news when he really didn't understand it at all. "I don't really understand."

Aktarax sighed again, shaking her head slowly. "You don't seem like the type that would."

Accident didn't even linger over the statement long enough to try and interprete what it could mean. He smiled again, pushing himself up and standing as best he could, wobbling for a moment before his ears helped him regain his balance. "Want to go see what Radic's doing?"

Aktarax blinked sharply and reached out, taking hold of Accident's paw, bringing him back down easily. Accident sat with a confused thump, staring at her with childlike innocence.

"No!" She tried to soften her voice. "No, let's leave them alone for a while, alright? Besides, I thought you said you wanted to spend more time with me."

Accident blushed brightly, remembering how strange he had felt before, and looked off to one side. The embarassing emotion took hold of him sharply, and he was confused by its strength, his thoughts wandering, resting on one of his constant concerns. "I know, but I'm worried that something might be happening, something important and I'll miss it, and everyone will be mad at me..."

Aktarax gestured to the sky, speckled with stars with only an occasional cloud drifting by, the moon shining above brightly. "Don't worry, the night is clear, the battle areas have been shut down, almost everything and everyone is asleep. Nothing could possibly happen."

Accident blinked for a few seconds and finally nodded, still a slight sense of misgiving on his features. "I guess..."

"C'mon, come sit with me again. Calm down." Aktarax pulled gently on Accident, and he came to her surprisingly easily. The difference in their physical ability was extremely telling, but this didn't seem to worry Accident. He again had a trusting look on his face, not suspecting her of hurting him in any way, not reading her obvious physical advantage over him as a threat.

She put her large paw across Accident's shoulders, noting how she dwarfed him in almost every way. Accident didn't move towards her or away from her, almost as if he wasn't even aware of the paw over his shoulders, just staring out at the water and smiling, bobbing slightly, as if there was a song playing just in his head.

Now that she was closer, she noted a slight pink mark that rose against Accident's forehead, where he had been scratching earlier. She waited for a few moments before she asked, feeling awkward despite herself.

"Accident...?"

He turned towards her, smiling. "Hmm?"

"What's that scar on your forehead from?"

"What...?" It took him a moment. "Oh, that?" Accident raised a paw and ran it across the line for a moment before shrugging as best he could with Aktarax's weight on him. "I got it a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"I hit my head..." Accident looked thoughtful, putting one of his pawtips to his mouth. "I think. I don't really remember. But everyone was real worried. But then I got better." Accident smiled at her again. "So it's no big deal or anything."

Aktarax stared at him for several minutes before her eyes softened. "You...you mean to say...?"

"Say what?" Accident looked at her in confusion, moonlight glinting for a moment off the pearl-like quality the scar had acquired over time. She raised both arms and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, how terrible...this is terrible..."

Accident wriggled in her grasp, unable to get free, confused and worried. He didn't read anything in the motion except that he was closer and he couldn't move freely. This wasn't like Radic's hugs, because with those Radic wasn't trying to keep him still. He didn't know what to think, so he was only confused. He was not, however, suspicious, although there were so many things telling him he should be. "What's terrible? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"All these horrible things happened to you..." Aktarax continued to hold him tightly. "Being named Accident, being with your teammates, and now this..."

"I don't understand." Accident tried to look up at her, confused. "My teammates aren't terrible. They're just kind of mean to eachother, it's not that bad."

Aktarax stood, taking Accident with her easily, lifting him off the ground. Accident continued to try and wriggle in order to be able to look her in the eyes, but she continued to hold him close to her chest. "All this suffering you must have endured..."

"Suffer...ing...?" Accident looked confused. "What's that?"

She shifted her position until she had her paws underneath his arms, holding him above the ground so that she could look in his eyes. Accident stopped moving, just looking at her with confusion. "You don't even know what that means?"

Accident cocked his head. "Is it bad?"

Aktarax sighed. "Yes, it's very bad. It means you're being hurt."

"But I'm fine." Accident smiled at her, and she sighed more deeply then she had before. She shook her head slowly after a moment.

"How could I think you'd understand...you can't..."

"Understand what?" Accident felt like he was missing an important part of the conversation, which made him feel bad. He always did this and he didn't mean to. He struggled to try and figure out what she was talking about, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"Never mind..."

There was a pause after this in which the two water Pokémon stared at one another. These kind of pauses never bothered Accident because he never read anything in them, although he was beginning to find it odd that she was still holding him up. He wondered why she was doing that.

"Why are you holding me up like this?" Accident finally ventured to ask. She blinked and then smiled at him for a moment.

"Sorry, I forgot..."

She set him down, and Accident looked up at her, still confused. "I don't understand. You're really...really..." Accident struggled for a moment. "Really complicated."

She sat down and looked at him for a moment. "I don't know whether or not that's a compliment coming from you..."

He just stared at her, not sure what she meant, and she sighed again. Accident looked thoughtful. He knew by now that he would be able to understand what it was she was trying to get across, but he wanted to know. He had to find someone, a medium, that would be able to tell him what she was talking about. Who could do that?

"Maybe Radic would know!" Accident brightened and smiled at the Blastoise, who jerked at the sudden outburst. He turned to go, happy with himself at figuring out who could help him all by himself.

"No!" She reached out and grabbed his tail, pulling him back quickly. Accident slipped on the deck, his paws losing traction, and he would have fallen forward if it weren't for the grip she had on his tail. She pulled him back until he fell into her lap awkwardly with a confused noise.

"What? What's wrong?" He looked up at her and she looked around for a moment, as if making sure no one else was nearby.

"Sorry...it's just..." She struggled for a moment. "I just want to spend time with you."

This was more confusing then ever. "But why would Radic stop you?"

"No no, time with you...alone."

Accident cocked his head slightly. "Why?"

She shook her head at his innocence. She would never get her point across with words, so she decided she might as well try and convey it physically. She picked the Wartortle up off her lap, setting him back on the deck, where he stood, staring at her in confusion.

"Look, Accident..." The name still felt strange coming off her tongue. "I like you."

"I like you too!" Accident smiled brightly at her again, and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt.

"No, I really like you a lot."

Accident blinked for a moment. "I like you too." What did she want?

"Do you know what two Pokémon who like eachother do?" She already knew the answer before he even answered.

"They play together?" Accident scratched his forehead for a moment, and she smiled sadly at him.

"Yes, that's true...they do play together."

"Okay!" Accident clapped his paws in front of him. He reached out and tapped the breastplates quickly before skipping backwards. "You're it!"

She stared at him blankly while the Wartortle continued hopping back and forth a few feet away before laughing to herself for a moment. Accident stared at her, somewhat confused.

"Aren't you going to come after me? You're it!" He hopped a step closer then back again, trying to illustrate the point. Aktarax waved a paw at him.

"No, not those kind of games."

"Oh." Accident went back to where he had been standing before, sitting down and looking up at her. "Freeze tag then?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Statue?"

"No, Accident."

"How about Four Corners?" Accident looked around him for a moment, then scratched his head again. "Wait, we don't have enough corners..."

"No, not those kind of games, Accident." She touched her forehead for a moment, her heart filled with deep pity. "No, I mean something different."

"No games?" Accident almost looked sad. "That's too bad, usually only Callima will play with me, and she can't run real good..."

"Accident, I like you."

"I know." Accident smiled. "I li-"

"No, listen." She put her paws on his shoulders, stopping him mid-word. "When pokémon like eachother a lot, they do certain things."

"Things?" Accident cocked his head again, his ears twitching.

"Accident, you like me right?"

Accident nodded emphatically.

"Here, I'll show you."

She pulled Accident a little closer, then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. It was quick and soft, and the feelings of confusion that Accident had been feeling before raged completely out of control. Underneath it all, he could feel a slight tinge of fear.

But he was still confused, even after she had leaned back and was staring at him, trying to gauge his reaction. She had said she liked him, he liked her. She obviously knew a lot about this kind of thing, she seemed very smart. So she had to know what she was doing. And if they liked eachother, she said this is what they had to do.

Accident felt misgivings, small ones, deep within him. He honestly didn't know how he felt about the kiss at all. His feelings were mixed up, fear and confusion all in one. But the deficiency in the relationship had to be his fault...

That must be it. He must be missing something out of this, too! He always did that. Well, he wasn't going to ruin what he was supposed to do because he didn't understand. He had to go through with it, cause that's what they were supposed to do.

"There, see?"

Accident was still sorting through his feelings and how he should react and feel to what had just happened, so did not respond to her. He was staring off into the distance with a glazed look in his eyes, thinking hard.

"That's what Pokémon that like eachother do." She kept her paws on his shoulders, brushing off one of them for a moment before returning her claws back to their original position. "Ask anyone, ask your teammates and your trainer. It's something that Pokémon that like eachother do."

Accident finally regained his focus, looking back up at her. He was still very confused. He didn't know if he liked this or not. He wasn't sure. He didn't know if he was even supposed to be doing this. Radic might be worried.

But she said that Pokémon that liked eachother did this, and she was very smart. She had to be right, because she knew more about this kind of thing. He had learned from experience to trust other, smarter people when they talked about things, particularly those who cared about him, and she apparently cared about him.

She picked him up again easily, hugging him again, noting the lack of resistance in his body. "Accident, are you alright?"

"I'm...confused." That was all he could think to say. He could tell her how he felt, right? She had to understand, because she said she cared.

"I know, I know..." Her voice took on a warm, caring tone. It reminded Accident of how a lot of people would begin to talk to him when they saw the scar on his forehead and they and Radic would talk quietly. Ruby had a word for it...what was it...

Condescending. That was it. To Accident it sounded more like his Mom or something...some older figure. It didn't bother him. "I know it's confusing, I thought it would be."

She kissed him again, although this time it wasn't as quick or light, and the confusion that was reigning over Accident's emotions did not lessen in the least. He only felt more conflicted and more confused.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Accident felt confused and was beginning to feel frightened. He wanted to curl up with Radic and know he was safe instead of feeling all confused as he did now. "Because I don't want to get in trouble..."

"Oh, of course it's alright..." She ran a claw over the scar on his forehead, a familiar feeling to him. A lot of people he saw liked to touch the scar and mumble to themselves, although Accident never knew what that meant. "You like me, right?"

Accident nodded again. He knew the answer to that question. He had to be sure of what he DID know.

"And I like you, too." She smiled at him again. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm still confused." Accident looked down and shook his head. His emotions continued to conflict with one another.

"Don't worry." She stood and walked off, carrying the Wartortle with her easily. "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"After that can we play Tag?" Accident brightened at the thought of something that he did understand, and she nodded to him for a moment.

"Of course we can...but first..."

~~~

"I don't know..."

"It'll be fine. You can trust me, you know."

"I'm not really thirsty...I still feel..."

"Now listen. You've been crying and you need more fluid. I demand you drink this right now."

"Alright, alright...but this is it, really."

"You know I'm only worried about you, right?"

"..."

"C'mon...I probably know more about you now then anyone else and you're still acting so shy and reclusive."

"...I just don't know..."

"We're friends now. You know that, right?"

"...Hmmm..."

"Don't worry about anything, it'll be fine. You won't be alone anymore, I promise."

"...well, I always have my Pokémon..."

"You know as well as I do that they can't match a human..."

"I don't know about that...they ARE human to me...they're so close to me, they're really all I've got...I don't know what I would do if something happened to them..."

"Look, look. They're still Pokémon, no matter how human they act. I know you're lonely, but you've got to learn to be friends with other people. You've got to open up more."

"...I don't know..."

"I mean, here I am, holding my hand out to you! Won't you _please_ at least awknowledge me as more then a stranger?"

"I know you're not a stranger..."

"See? I'm your friend now, c'mon. Lighten up."

"I guess...I'm not really good with this kind of thing..."

"Heh, you made friends with your Pokémon quick enough."

"...that's different...it's different with them..."

"Hey hey, that wasn't an attack, don't get up in arms about it. I was just kidding. You've got to lighten up."

"I don't know..."

"You say that too much. Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"I guess..."

"Well that's good to hear. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"I guess..."

"C'mon, talk to me! I care. I want to help you."

"..."

"I _care _about you. At least_ look_ at me."

"...I know you do..."

"I do care about you. I care about you a lot. I don't know when was the last time I cared this much about someone."

"..."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine now, okay?"

"...I feel kind of dizzy...hnnn..."

"Woah, are you okay? You turned green there for a minute..."

"I don't know...I just...everything got...nnn...I feel kind of funny..."

"Here, lie down. Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something?"

"I feel dizzy..."

"Here, I'll get you some more water."

"...nnn...I feel really hot..."

"Hot?"

"Yeah...yeah, am I sweating? Unn, everything is still spinning around...maybe I really am dehydrated..."

"You probably are. Here, take this. Let me feel your forehead...yeah, you're warm alright...maybe you got sick or something?"

"I was fine just a little while ago..."

"Well, sometimes these things sneak up on you. Here, let me get that for you."

"Hey...hey, what are you doing...?"

"You said you were hot, right? I'm just taking off your shirt to help you cool down, that's all."

"I don't know...I guess...ugh...the world is still spinning around..."

"You really are dehydrated. Here, let me refill that."

"Hnnn...nnn...it's so hot in here...feel funny..."

"Still hot? Never happy are you. Here, let me help you..."

~~~

"What's that?"

"It's some candy. Do you want one?"

"I don't know, is it safe?"

"Would I give you something that wouldn't be?"

"Oh yeah, you're right. Sorry about that. He always told me to ask first, 'cause he said that people can give you bad things sometimes."

"He must be worried about you."

"Yeah, everyone is worried about me sometimes."

"You know I'm worried about you too, right?"

"Yup."

"Here you go. Don't eat it too quickly, alright?"

"...This is good! It's really sweet. Now my mouth is all dry though."

"Here, drink this."

"Thank you! You're such a nice lady."

"That's just because I care about you of course! Feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better! Thanks. Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course. We like eachother, right?"

"I don't know, I'm still kind of confused."

"You're only confused because you're always been so alone. You won't be alone anymore, I promise."

"I'm not alone, I have my friends! Five...no...Six...? No...no...well, I have a lot of them."

"I know, I know, but it's not the same. We're both the same species, you and I. Hard to find, very rare, you know. We've got a special bond."

"Really?"

"Of course. We're special, you know. It's been good luck that we've met and even more so that we're here together."

"Can I have some more water?"

"Sure. Here you are."

"Thank you! It's good. It tastes different."

"Tastes different? It's just water."

"No no, it has something else in it. It tastes good though. It must be special water."

"...Yeah...special..."

"Do you have any more candy?"

"That was my last piece. I'm sorry."

"It was good candy. I don't think I've ever eaten it before. I hope I can find it again."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it though."

"Mmhmm."

"What's that?"

"I don't know, I found it on the floor. It's a square that's all different colors and stuff. Ooo, it clicks!"

"That's a Puzzle Cube, I think."

"Hee hee!"

"Now, what were we talking about?"

"Uh huh..."

"Are you listening?"

"Uh huh."

"C'mon, look at me."

"I'm listening."

"At least _look_ at me when I'm talking to you."

"Alright, alright..."

"Well, anyway...I just want you to know that I care about you a lot."

"Uh huh."

"So I'll be there, if you ever need me, alright?"

"Uh huh."

"Give me that cube!"

"Hey! I was playing with that!"

"I want you to pay attention, alright? This is important."

"Okay."

"I just want you to know that I'll be there for you, alright?"

"Aaann-!"

"Are you alright?!"

"Aaa, I felt kind of dizzy for a minute...wait...I feel funny..."

"You feel funny? Oh no...did you eat something bad?"

"No...hhhnnn...I feel bad...I feel bad...nn, make it better, make it better, please?"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine now, okay?"

"I don't like being sick, not a bit...oooh, I feel dizzy...everything's going in circles..."

"Here, lie down. Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something?"

"I feel really dizzy...I'm scared, I don't want to be sick...make it go away..."

"Here, I'll get you some more water."

"Make it go away...nnn, I'm dizzy, I'm dizzy, I don't like this, I don't like it..."

"Here, Let me feel your forehead...you're burning up! Oh dear..."

"Oh, oh no! I don't want to be sick, no no no no! Make it go away, make me better, I don't want to be sick, no no no no..."

"Just lie down and relax, okay? Stop curling up like that and just relax, please?"

"No no no no...nnn, everything's still spinning...I feel bad...feel funny..."

"Just stay still, alright? I'll take care of it..."

"Feel bad, feel dizzy...dizzy...bad...nnno no no no..."

"Shhh, just relax...relax and stay loose, alright...?"

"...will it make me feel better?"

"Of course. Now be good and relax, alright? Just relax..."

~~~

"So, anyone know where Wonder Boy went?" Kitsune was lying on one of the reclining chairs on the deck, staring up into the bright blue sky with unblinking scarlet eyes. Callima was lingering around the pool on deck, tapping her claws in it occasionally. She only ventured in as far as the first step, enough to get the bottom of her mushrom soaked. She looked up at Kitsune from the wonderful cool of the water.

"You mean Accident?"

"Who else? He's been gone for a while. Not like him, you know."

"Actually..." Ruby had been basking in the sunlight, but now turned from her back onto her side to face the two who were conversing. "The fox has a point...he's never gone for very long. He's almost always here."

Nova was cleaning his sunglasses in the poolwater. He flicked them back on with a quick movement of his tail, looking concerned. "Yeah, he doesn't like being by himself."

Callima put one of her claws to her mouth. "What if he's hurt? He's never been gone this long. He _wouldn't_ be gone this long. I hope he's alright."

"Well, wherever Radic went, at least we can be sure he can take care of himself." Ruby rolled back onto her back, stretching out her limbs. "That boy can get out of almost anything. But Accident...not so sure."

Callima struggled and got out of the pool, shaking herself momentarily. "I'm going to go look for him. Anyone want to come?"

Kitsune closed her eyes and went back to lying on the recliner, while Nova flicked his sunglasses off to one side of the pool, leaping into the water with a huge splash. Callima sighed.

"Never mind, I'll go by myself..."

Ruby raised a paw. "Oh, wait..."

"You want to come?"

"If you're going to pass by the bar, get me some of those little sausage thingies."

Callima sighed deeply. "The cocktail weenies. Yeah, get me some of those. Thanks in advance." Ruby then went back to her sunbathing. Callima sighed deeply and began skittering off, lamenting the amazing laziness of her teammates.

~~~

"Accident? Accident, where are you? Accident?" The Parasect wandered about the decks, not sure of where Accident had gone. He couldn't have gone very far. They hadn't been off the mark when they had said Accident hated being alone, and he normally wouldn't venture this far away from them. She checked the various food locations thinking he might be there, but so far nothing.

"Accident? Accident? C'mon Accident, we're all worried about you, where are you?"

Finally, as she came near the end of the ship, she caught sight of him. The same familiar brown shell...but he was different...

"Accident?"

When he turned to face her, the large white ears that once graced his head were gone, replaced with more catlike ones, and the plumed white tail had vanished as well, replaced by a tinier one. He had grown in size and there were two small squares on his shell, compartments near his shoulders. The relief on his face was almost painful when he saw her, and he stumbled and slid towards her, his awkward new body falling clumsily against the deck. 

"Accident...you...you evolved..." Her voice was unbelieving as the new Blastoise slid to a stop in front of her, panting heavily.

"Oh Callima, I'm so glad to see you. I'm so confused. I don't know what's going on anymore. You've got to tell me." The pain in Accident's voice was evident, and the Parasect touched his large forehead with her claws gently, noting the scar that still shone against his skin. "I don't know anymore."

"Accident, what happened? Calm down and tell me what happened, alright?"

Accident righted himself clumsily, his new limbs flopping around him and he stared at Callima with his agonized brown eyes.

"Callima, you know what's right, right? What you're supposed to do? I mean...when Pokémon like eachother, I mean, you know, right? You know what they're supposed to do?"

"Accident, calm down..." She took his large paws on her claws carefully, shaking them to try and make the Blastoise calm enough to become coherent. "Accident, what happened? Does it have something to do with Aktarax?"

Accident looked at her. Callima stared back at him, her eyes watering with the effort to maintain such a agonized stare. Accident was usually so cheerful, so happy. To see him in pain, to see him like this, it was almost too much to bear.

"Accident, what happened?"

"I don't know..." Accident's voice was small and frightened, and he held his paws near his face, almost as if trying to hide. "She...said...things..."

"Accident, what did she do to you?" Callima felt anger burning inside of her. If that Blastoise had so much as laid a paw on Accident, she'd make her pay! No one would get away with hurting him as long as she was here to stop them! It was just inexcusable to hurt someone like Accident like this. "Tell me."

"She said she liked me. A lot. And I liked her too. I asked her if she wanted to play with me, but she said she didn't want to play Tag like we do."

Callima could figure out the rest of the story from there, and she lowered her eyes, shivering with anger and sadness. "Oh Accident..."

"...I don't know...was I supposed to do that? ...I don't know...it...I don't like that game..."

"Where is she?" Callima narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know." The pain in the statement was the worst of all. "I think she forgot about me."

"Forgot?" Callima jerked. "Forgot about you?"

"Yeah..." Accident scratched at the scar on his forehead again, staring fixedly at the deck. "When I tried to talk to her this morning...she didn't remember me..."

"Didn't remember you? As in she didn't know your name?"

"Yeah...she said something...I don't remember now...but she didn't remember me...and she left. I thought she'd come back, but she didn't...so I'm looking for her..."

Callima had heard enough. She turned, pulling the Blastoise along with her, who gave no resistance. "That's enough. C'mon Accident, let's get the others."

"What are we going to do? Are we going to see her again?"

"Yes." Callima narrowed her eyes again. "And she's going to remember you."

~~~

More time had elapsed before anything disturbed the rest of Radic's Pokémon, who remained around the pool, enjoying themselves. What actually bothered their repose was their trainer, who stumbled over to them, looking tired and far-away.

"Radic?"

Radic did not respond at first, simply finding his way to the edge of the pool, letting his legs slide over the edge and his bare feet fall into the water. He stared into the depths, not noticing as gradually his Pokémon surrounded him.

Ruby moved next to him, nudging her way underneath his arm, concerned and surprised at Radic's complete lack of reaction. She rubbed against his chest, purring loudly, but Radic continued to remain blank, expressionless. Kitsune pressed her chest against his shoulder, igniting her inner furnace to produce heat, but this also seemed to escape his attention. Nova, having shaken himself dry from his swim, slowly climbed up Radic's back, resting on top of his hat and staring down at Radic, who seemed to have gone into a completely different world.

"Rai?"

"Nine?"

"Per?"

Behind him, Takachan lowered all three heads around him, for once all of them co-operating and sharing one common confused expression. "Dodrio?"

There was an awkward silence, where nothing was said, while Radic continued to stare out into nothing. Finally, he moved, raising his hand to his face for a moment and turning to see his Pokémon for what seemed like the first time. He had a strange, almost frightening hollow look in his eyes as he spoke to them in a soft whisper.

"You'll always be with me, right?"

His Pokémon were frightened by his strange behavior and nodded assent, not sure what had happened or what was wrong. Radic continued to talk, the disturbing tone in his voice only getting worse.

"You won't forget about me, right? You're my friends...you'll always be my friends, right?"

The more he spoke, the more frightened his Pokémon became. In all their time with the passive boy, he had never looked or acted like this. This was completely unknown and unfamiliar to them. Ruby rubbed up against him again, still purring, and the rest of his Pokémon made their own motions to show they, indeed, would not abandon them.

"That's good..." Radic returned his gaze to the pool water, still seeming to stare past it. "That's good...very..."

Finally, in the midst of such bizarre and emotionless behaviour, Radic let loose one wracking, broken sob and finally began to cry. The tension and fear in the air had been broken as Radic began to unashamedly begin crying, his Pokémon only pressing closer to him, their fear allayed as Radic finally began to act normally...

But why? Why was he acting like this at all?

While the others were busy, Kitsune recalled Accident and Callima, who had been gone for far too long...

She glanced up at Nova, who returned her gaze with a knowing nod, and slipped away from Radic, Nova taking her place. She turned and began to run where she had last seen the Parasect disappear.

~~~

"I knew it! I knew it, you did it again, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Don't give me that! I knew it! I knew it the moment you came up and did your innocent act for him! God, don't you have any shame at all?"

"Not when it comes to something this important, no."

"God, all this! Don't you know what you've done? You've ruined this, maybe even ruined HIM, just for money and a few eggs! I can't believe-"

Kara and Bry's furious argument was interrupted by the sound of two Pokémon near their feet. Turning in relative surprise, they found Radic's Parasect staring upwards at them with pure, undiluted fury, and the new Blastoise, looking confused and hurt.

The Parasect pointed at Bry angrily and hissed for only a few seconds. Accident looked embarrassed and hurt all at once and looked off to one side.

"I'm sorry, are you lost?" Bry's voice again gained the quiet and controlled tone it had before, lies slipping through his voice with practiced ease. "Who's your trainer?"

Before Kara could even make an angry response, Callima darted forward in a desperate attempt to attack the boy, but he darted out of her way easily. "Temper temper! I've never seen such an angry Parasect before. Your trainer must be very good."

Accident sat where he had been left, hiding his face in his paws, while Callima tried desperately to exact revenge on the quiet boy. Her slow movements, however, made this difficult, and each time he would manage to evade her by just enough inches.

"I can't believe you! God, you're the worst! I can't believe you did this..." Kara mumbled to herself, watching as Callima again, missed her target.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my dear Kara." Bry smirked at her. "These Pokémon must be confused..."

A bright flash of flame erupted from nearby, and the familiar cream and brown figure dashed into the room, cutting Callima off and startling Accident. Kitsune stood between Bry and Callima, causing the Parasect to glare angrily but do nothing. The Ninetails turned towards Bry, who continued to have a quiet, controlled expression on his face.

"And now there are three! Someone must not be watching his Pokémon carefully, don't you think?"

Kitsune narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth for a moment to unleash a massive blast of fire, before Bry's next words stopped her dead. "Maybe I should call security..."

Kara made a disgusted noise and walked away as Bry smiled down at the three Pokémon, two of them trembling with anger. "If they don't start behaving themselves of course..."

He turned with easy grace and began walking away, waving behind him carelessly. "I hope you find your trainers, whoever they may be."

Accident had begun crying at this point, although he wasn't sure why, and Callima moved to his side, rubbing his shoulder with one of her claws ineffectively. "It's okay, Accident..."

"I know what happened now..." Kitsune snarled deeply within her throat, fire flicking between her clenched teeth. "I understand. And I bet the same thing happened to Accident...kusooo...my trainer told me about this..."

"What?" Callima stared at Kitsune with mild confusion as Kitsune turned slowly.

"My trainer taught me that word, along with other things..."

"No, I mean, what happened to Radic?"

Kitsune just stared at Callima, anger still burning in her eyes. Callima shook her head, feeling deeply sick inside.

"No..."

"I want off this boat now." Kitsune turned to Accident, her only show of open concern being letting one of her tails linger against his skin for a moment. "We all do."

"Why did this happen?" Callima finally managed to get the crying Blastoise to follow her down the deck as Kitsune walked slowly, apparently still trying to control her emotions completely.

"There's no why, Callima." Kitsune's voice was level and controlled. "It just happens. Now we've got a Blastoise and..."

She paused and stared off at the sea for a moment, shuddering. "Let's go back to Radic."

Radic and his Pokémon left the boat at the next port. They didn't look back. 


End file.
